La Destinée Chere
by Summer Flare1
Summary: yes, a new chapterWhat if Remy found Rogue during her incident with the people in her head? Yeah, just read, if I can get threats over this than it is probably worth a read : please rr also!
1. Default Chapter

My first x-men fic ever. I was always a fan of x men, and just discovered evolution, so I thought, what the hey, I'll bring in my favorite couple as so many authors do. I don't own x-men by the way, Marvel does.  
  
Summary: What if Remy had found Rogue passed out during "Self Possessed?" Rest assured that the Florence Nightingale Effect doesn't just apply to woman {fyi: Florence Nightingale Effect is where doctors/nurses/people taking care of somebody fall in love with the patient}. So r/r and thanks in advance.  
  
La Destinée Chere  
  
Chapter 1: So We Meet Again?  
  
The voices and feelings were filling her head with the constant, unstoppable agony, each fighting for control. She felt buried alive in the sea of people, each never ending their battle with her. It was too much to control, they had beaten her down with their screams, and had severed her with their forceful actions. They weren't real, that is what she kept telling herself, they were only thoughts, memories, images of those she absorbed. Her friends were rushing towards her, bound to snap her out of this instability, but they wouldn't let her go to them. Instead, she fought the people she cared about; she hurt them using their own powers.No more.  
  
"Stay back!!" she warned desperately as she sent thunderbolts down upon them. She needed to get out of their before somebody was seriously injured, so with her last ounce of strength, she used Kurt's powers and teleported away from them. She had no idea where she had gone, she just felt herself sharply fall onto the ground.  
Grabbing at her head she lay there, crying in pain and confusion. Everything was a blur to her, because there were too many warped perceptions of the things she was seeing. Through everyone's eyes though, she saw a variation of a figure walking, no, striding to her. He kneeled down and gently touched her face with a gloved hand, he then sighed.  
  
"Je suis un tel idiot pour les dames," the man said, meaning that he was such a fool for ladies. Ever so carefully, he lifted her into his arms, and began to walk. She was crying again, and trying to say something anything.  
  
"Shh, be still chere," he whispered. Rogue lifted her head slightly and was able to catch the man's eyes, black and red, before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
Remy, or Gambit, cursed himself as he walked into his temporary home, his 'sanctuary.' Why had he taken pity on his bosses' enemy? It simply was not like him, although, you never did know what the he was up to. He struggled to close the door, with her dead weight, doing things were certainly difficult. Sure, she was nothing in his well toned arms, but trying not to hurt her in this condition was the main obstacle.  
  
"Damn Remy what have you gotten yourself into this time?" he asked himself as he set the girl down on his queen size bed. Carefully he pulled the covers over her trembling body, but as he reached to pull them upwards, Rogue's hand snatched his wrist, which was uncovered. He felt a sudden rush of blood in his body as his life was being sucked out of him. After far too long of being in contact with her, or at least longer than any had been in a long time, he pulled back his hand. Severely shaken, he watch in confusion as she placed her hands to her head and made little cries of pain. They died down though, and she became peaceful once more.  
  
Slowly and unsteadily, Remy made his way to his feat, feeling quite out of it. Very sleepily he found h is way to his couch where he practically passed out from the drain. It was a good night sleep though, the first in an extremely long time. In fact, he awoke late in the day at 2:30 pm, to find himself feeling much better than when he last remembered. He was worried, though, about the member of the X-Men he had found the night before. Remy was no doctor, or mental evaluator, but he could tell that she was not doing so well. Why did this sort of thing have to be a burden on his shoulders? Maybe he should just take her back to that mansion.  
  
He made his way into the room where he usually slept and saw her resting, apparently no longer in pain. Once again he found himself sighing at the sight of her, she was so innocent, and yet she held such a dangerous power which she could not control; it must be a horrible life to lead. He couldn't imagine having to be so withdrawn from the world, and the people around it, and he could be withdrawn himself at times, but this was just a cruel joke. He wondered once more this happened to him, and he felt sorry for himself, but then he remembered that he didn't believe in coincidence, so there must be some reason for this.  
  
"Chere," he said softly as he nudged her a little, "Chere," he repeated, trying to make her stir. Slowly her eyes opened, but she was clearly not all there yet.  
  
"You were in my head," she mumbled, struggling to shift her postion.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he didn't exactly know why he was apologizing, after all, it had been her who grabbed him.  
  
"You drove the others away," she was clearly hysterical, as a person suffering a high temperature would be.  
  
"Remy did, did he?" he decided to humor her, "Well, I'm gonna take you back to that school, where you can get some help, then you can thank Remy when your well again."  
  
"No!" she tried to shout, but was far to weak, "To many people,, and to many voices," she closed her eyes and sighed, "Let me sleep a little longer."  
  
"Okay," he said after hesitating a moment. Looking down at her, he stroked her hair soothingly without even realizing it, "il y a quelque chose de vous cher" (There's something about you dear).  
  
R/r please! 


	2. Se réveille

Okay chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews, and there are a few I should address sorta. I'm not really good at adapting the accent into writing, I tried this time, but I always feel like I'm messing it up for some odd reason. And 2nd, nope I have never read "Giddy" what makes you think so? I'm interested. I don't own x-men by the by Marvel does, if I did, I would be quite wealthy. So r/r and thanks in advance!  
  
Chapter 2: Se reveille  
  
He stood there watching her, not completely sure why, but he was. She had been asleep for two days, and he constantly prayed that she hadn't fallen into a coma, but was always reassured by a little word murmured in her sleep. Over and over he contemplated taking her back to the mansion, but he just couldn't go against her wishes, even if they occurred when she was quite out of it. She looked peaceful now, it didn't seem that her dreams were plagued by something horrible as they had been the majority of the time. Remy had been in situations similar to this, well, not the same circumstances, but he had been around the injured, and sick, and knew how to keep them comfortable at least. He had run a wet washcloth over her face to make her temperature fluctuations stay relatively normal. Though he was considered the type of man to go for any woman, he had to admit, that with her make up now off she was a sight.  
  
"Vous faites m'aveugle! Vous finirez par coûter m'avec Magnito, et je le sais! Je suis pourquoi aider ses ennemis. Condamner," or in English: "You make me blind! You will end up costing me with Magnito and I know it! Why am I helping his enemies? Damn," he said quietly. To his surprise, she began to stir, and open her eyes. Slowly she looked around, saw Remy, and had an alarmed look on her face.  
  
"What am I doing here?!" she demanded, apparently she didn't remember being brought here.  
  
"Calm down petite, you needed help, so Remy give you help," he simply stated in his soothing voice. Rogue looked deep in thought for a moment, and then looked back at him.  
  
"Oh yeah." she said remembering bits and pieces from the past few days, "Well, I don't need you help now," she stood up and took a few steps towards Remy, who stood near the door, but began to collapse from her still weakened condition. Lucky for her though, he caught her, and with one swift move she was being carried in his arms.  
  
"We keep meeting like this, no?" he smiled handsomely at her, and though she wanted to smile, she scowled at her 'hero' who in turn just kept on smiling, "Don' be like that chere."  
  
"Sorry, but if you haven't noticed, I haven't been having the best of weeks sugah," she wanted to mock him as she felt he was mocking her by referring to her as "chere."  
  
"You don't give Remy nuff credit," he gently put her back on the bed. They were both wondering the same thing, why was she being so submissive with him. Was it because of her condition? Remy shook it off and just figured that it must be his charm.  
  
"So when are you going to take me back?" Rogue questioned leaning back into the comfortable pillow. His expression changed ever so slightly, it almost had a downcast flash. He sat down on the bed and folded his hands.  
  
"When you're well," he didn't look at her when he spoke, "Gambit'd take you now, but goin' so far on a motorcycle with you being weak an all isn't such a great idea."  
  
"Gambit?" she smiled, "Where'd Remy go?" he smiled and leaned closer to her until their faces were only an inch apart. Rogue thought that he was about to do something that might get him drained again, so to speak.  
  
"Where'd Marie go?" he asked in a husky whisper and backed away. The look on her face was priceless, nobody knew her name, it was just not possible.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked sounding amazed and a little frightened, but he just kept on smiling that damn smile  
  
"You talk in your sleep chere," he got up and went to make his exit, "If you need anything just say so, but in this man's opinion you should rest."  
  
"Hey wait," she called to him as he found himself in the doorway, "Did I say anything else?"  
  
"Besides how handsome Remy is you mean?" he thought about it for a second, "Something bout' to many voices if you went back to that mansion, but you were pretty out of it.."  
  
"Oh, thanks," and with that Remy left the room, giving Rogue the chance to digest her situation. She was basically stuck in an apartment, from what she gathered, with the enemy.It seemed like a bad soap opera scenario. There was one thing that kept bothering her though, why didn't she just ask to call the mansion? Maybe her sleep talking dribble wasn't so preposterous.  
  
Rogue let herself relax in the large bed, trying to get the image of Remy sleeping in it usually. He certainly did have a good sense of feng shui now that she was able to take in her surroundings. The walls alternated bright red and black and each dawned a vintage French painting, which made sense. The floor was hard wood, with a hand painted rug in the middle. The bed in which she now laid was also red with black trim, but the pillows were uncharacteristically white. The wall to her right was somewhat covered by a dresser, that looked like an antique, she figured it was probably French. That was about it for the room, except a small nightstand up against the upper left corner of the bed. On it was a plain old lamp, but something caught her attention, it was a bottle, and glass of water, and a note. The note read.  
  
Just in case  
-Remy  
  
It was a bottle of Advil, and it was rather large, but it only proved Remy's previous statement; she didn't give him enough credit. With the preoccupation of their conversation, and Rogue's grogginess, she had barely noticed the light pounding in the back of her head. No voices though, for some weird reason they were unusually silent considering that they had very recently taken control of her mind. The headache was rapidly turning into a migraine though, so she decided to use what medicine that had been provided for her.  
  
With a little trouble, she sat up and reached for the bottle, and glass of water. Quickly she skimmed the bottle's label; it said something about an increased dosage, and the fact that it may cause sleepiness, which was fine with her. As she regained her senses, she was beginning to realize how beat up she truly felt. So, hastily she took one of the pills and returned the items back to their former places. Once again she got comfortable in the large bed, and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Little did she know that she was being watched by Remy very carefully, for he did not know how stable she exactly was physically and mentally.  
  
"Ceci sera la fin de moi," he muttered to himself, meaning:  
  
"This will be the end of me."  
  
Okay please r/r, hoped you liked it, it took forever believe it or not. 


	3. Sympathique

Okay chapter 3! Few things to address, I did read Giddy, thanks for recommending it Ning Ning, it was really good.Of course if I hadn't read it I would have gotten this crappy chapter to you sooner, but hey your loss haha. Second thing to address is the fact that I am working on adding in the accent for Remy, yay me, it is still a bit choppy but it is better than nothing. I don't own x-men by the by, Marvel does, and I don't own the portion of Sympathique included in the story, Pink Martini does. Well, r/r and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: Sympathique  
  
When she had awakened, she knew her slumber had been another lengthy one, and how she did not know. She hadn't had a peaceful time, though, for in her dreams she saw memories of those she had absorbed, and some of them were quite horrific. They faded as she regained consciousness however, which she was extremely thankful for. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and as soon as she did she groaned and shoved her face into the pillow.  
  
"Why me?" she asked herself groggily as she sat up painfully. Well, at least the pain wasn't as bad as it had been the first time she woke up in this place. Dare she venture out into this apartment? She tried, but her body just wouldn't have it, so after making those four steps she retreated back to the bed.  
  
"Je ne veux pas travailler, Je ne veux pas dijeuner, Je veux seulement, l'oublier, Et puis je fume," Remy was signing apparently, and Rogue couldn't help but give a little chuckle, while he did seem to be the type of person to joke around, he didn't seem to be the singing type. She sighed in contemplation.  
  
"What the hell," she stood up again and at an extremely slow pace she walked out of the bedroom. Looking around at the rest of the apartment, Rogue wondered how a man in league with Magnito could ever snag such a place. It looked like somewhere an artist would live, very spacious, with nice furniture, and great view of a city through a wall sized window. She saw her "savior" in the kitchen which was not separated by a wall from the other room. He was standing behind a counter which had four red stools on the other side. She leaned against the doorway with her hand, taking a minute to rest, and he didn't even seem to notice her.  
  
"Dij` j'ai connu le parfum de l'amour, Un million de roses, n'embaumerait pas autant, Maintenant une seule fleur dans mes entourages,Me rend malade," he continued singing as he chopped up a carrot masterfully. Remy also didn't strike her as the cooking type, and the sight of it made her give another little laugh. He looked up and gave a little smirk.  
  
"You shouldn't be round' and about chere," he said as he looked down at his sliced vegetable.  
  
"Yeah? Well, you shouldn't be singin'," she shot back coolly, but he just smiled, he was always smiling. It was a lie after all, he was actually a fairly good singer, he had a nice soft voice that was in a way soothing.  
  
"Remy don't sing dat bad," he went to the sink and washed his hands quickly. Remy made his way over to her in strides and did something Rogue hadn't expected; he lifted her up into his arms for a third time.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?!" she raised her voice slightly, but he just shook it off.  
  
"Bein' your taxi," he dropped her off on one of the stools, "You looked like you were gonna fall any second."  
  
"And why exactly do you care so much in the first place?" now that she was awake and not thriving in pain, as much anyway, she wanted some answers.  
  
"Wouldn't be much of a gentleman just leaving you, chere," he pick up one of the carrot slices and popped it in his mouth. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"And you were being a gentleman when you tried to kill me with that card?" she was referring to their last battle.  
  
"Dat was business," he then leaned in and lowered his voice, "Besides, you were the one who held onto it."  
  
"You had something to do with that though, didn't you?" she was trying very hard not to blush at his last comment. It wasn't like she purposely held the card as long as she did.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," you just couldn't seem to get a straight answer with this guy.  
  
"It was one of your powers wasn't it?" she questioned further.  
  
"We all got our secrets chere, and Remy just likes to keep his secrets secrets," he gave her a startling wink, which just confused her even more. He was so annoying and arrogant, but at the same time, he was quite intriguing, "I am tempted to tell you though," she knew that he had just said something relatively important because he had said "I" instead of Remy, or his alias Gambit.  
  
"What's so tempting about it?"  
  
"Remy's always tempted by a pretty face Marie," he had the feeling that he had said something distinctly wrong because he could see a change in her expression.  
  
"Don't call me that," she said firmly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just don't!" she got up and went back to the bedroom, faltering every now and then, but refused to show any signs of weakness. She impressed him with her courage.  
  
"Courir du passé les seulement fins dans l'ennui, mais d'autre part, qui j'est de parler?" he sighed to himself and got back to work. If Rogue had understood him, she might have been more affected then she was from the French version. Of course, if she had understood, there would only be more questions going unanswered, for what he actually sad was:  
  
"Running from the past only ends in trouble, but then again, who am I to talk?"  
  
Rogue disregarded the words he had spoken, assuming that they were harmful or that he was criticizing her. She didn't know why she had gotten so upset over such a silly thing, it was only a name.However, it was a name that carried many bad memories that she cared not to think about. It seemed as though under that name everything just went wrong, putting Cody in a coma, adoption, adopted by Mystique, it was a laundry list. She just thought that her old identity would ruin her life, so she turned Goth and took on a new identity. Deep inside, she knew that she would always be Marie, no matter how she acted or what she called herself, and this thought was one that scared her.  
  
Maybe this was a good thing, getting stuck here away from everythin  
and not having to live in the façade, the masquerade where the mask  
was always on. No school, no training, no life or death situations, no  
X-Men, just peacefulness, that is if you don't include a certain  
Cajun.  
  
Well? Gosh it took longer than I expected to write this, and I have to  
admit that not much went on this chapter, but I'm just trying to set  
the mood a little. By the way the words of the song translate to this:  
I don't want to go to work, I don't want to eat, I just want to  
forget, and then I smoke (which is the chorus) and the second verse  
is Dijç I knew the perfume of love, roses a million, would not fill  
with fragrance as much, Now an alone flower in my entourages, Me  
renders sick Please r/r! 


	4. Les Memoires

Well look at me, posting twice in.Oh it is 12:00 on the nose now, never mind. I was going to say that I posted twice in one day, but I can't do that now, darn! Well anyway, you get some juicy goodness in this chapter, so enjoy. Oh, I don't speak fluent French by the way, I take it in school though which helps out. Now for the drill; I don't own x-men, marvel does, you all know it. Well, I do hope you r/r and I appreciate it greatly, I love all the reviews I get, and I send a special thank you to Dark Elf, for making me feel all special and what not. Well here you go, something I consider a GOOD chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: Les Memoires  
  
Again she found herself in the vast darkness of unconsciousness, but this time it was different. Before it was pure darkness, no light to be seen, no scenery, no nothing, just dreamless slumber. This time she was dreaming, or was she? It seemed far to real to be a dream, but maybe it was a memory, a memory which definitely didn't belong to her. Rogue was a spectator, seeing things in two different perspectives at the same time; one being her own as if she were in a corner watching, and the other as if she were an actual person, feeling, and being in the situation. This was definitely no dream, this was a memory, Remy's memory.  
  
Remy was standing in a barely lit office, looking down at the floor, with a man standing in front of him. The room was old an untouched with a mirror standing atop a dresser and two shelves filled with dusty books. The whole scene was that of abandonment, and aged dust, making the energy of the situation one of dank dimness. What little light there was came from numerous candles lit throughout the office; she could tell that they had been burning for quite some time, for the wax was almost completely gone. The man Rogue recognized as Magneto, looking sternly at his Acolyte, as if contemplating how to phrase his thoughts.  
  
"You disappoint me," he said finally, rubbing his chin with his right hand, "You promised me the most talented thief in the world, the most loyal warrior I would ever be able to find, and you disappoint me."  
  
"Gambit jus' do his job," he replied quietly.  
  
"Is that what you call it?" Magneto gave a shallow laugh, "It looked to me as if you weren't even trying."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You went easy on them," he answered in a tedious, yet cold voice, "You deflected their offence, and barely struck with malicious offence of your own."  
  
"Didn't know dis was life an death," he looked up with a certain glint in his red and black eyes, as if a fire had been born.  
  
"You do what you need to do to get what we need," Gambit cut him off this time.  
  
"What we need? Don't you mean what you need?" he stared down the older man who just gazed right back.  
  
"You are audacious Gambit, too audacious for your own good," he walked to the dresser and put both his hands down upon it, "I didn't notice it until that last encounter with the X-men, or perhaps I didn't want to notice it. You do get the job done, but that is all you do."  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"I'll tell you what I did not expect," he looked back to Remy, "I didn't expect you to have the opportunity to take out one of the X-Men, and purposely let them go."  
  
"Excuse me?" he didn't recall such a thing.  
  
"The girl with the make up, the one they call Rogue, you gave her the Queen of Hearts, if memory serves," he walked back over to the center of the room as realization dawned on Remy, "You charged the card, but you did not give it the power to hurt let alone scratch her!" his voice raised to a yell.  
  
"How do you know dis?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. The thing he had deducted about Magneto was that he had the keen ability to tell when people are lying. If Remy had denied his actions, Magneto would know.  
  
"You think that you're my only allies?" he gave a chuckle, "You do my dirty work, not the brain work."  
  
"Je ferais attention avec les mots que vous choisissez de dire si je vous étais," he warned in an angry, yet steady tone. Remy did not like to be mocked in such ways, and those who did mock him, always regretted it later. What Magneto did not understand was this:  
  
"I'd be careful with the words you choose to say if I were you," he gave a confident smirk, but the boss just stared back at him with icy blue eyes.  
  
"Don't threaten me," he actually had no idea what he had said, Magneto had known French long ago, but now it was almost completely lost to him, "And don't take mercy on those fighting our cause.  
  
"Your cause," he corrected, "Not mine, never mine; dis is business homme," he was feeling anxious and a little nervous at the same time, but between that he felt proud and brave. Rogue felt what Remy was feeling, she knew the distaste he had for Magneto, and she new that he hadn't fully charged the Queen of Hearts because he felt sympathy for her, and he had liked her. But why sympathy? Why did he like her?  
  
"I am beginning to question your diligence Remy, so remember this; I'll be keeping a watchful eye on you."  
  
"Great," he said sarcastically, and turned his back to leave, "Vous condamnez le bâtard," he let out under his breath, but Magneto did not catch it, which was a good thing even though he didn't speak French because he would have probably caught on:  
  
"You damn bastard," was the translation, and Rogue for some reason, though just a spectator, understood. She was humored by this, because she had never seen anybody stand up to the likes of Magneto with such disregard for their own well being; it was respectable.  
  
She awoke from the dream slowly, and gently, as she had never done after a memory dream. It was still light outside, and she had gotten the impression that she had not been asleep long. Immediately she smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen; Remy's cooking must not be as bad as she had thought. Rogue knew she really did owe him some sort of apology from the way she had treated him earlier. Who knows, maybe she should be thanking him for not killing her with that card.  
  
In the course of his memory she had learnt something about the Cajun, and it was something very notable, and important to her perception of him. She had discovered that he had as much hatred towards Magneto as she, or any of her allies did. This brought up a question in her mind though: Why did he work for him? It didn't make much sense, but he had said it was business, so perhaps he was getting handsomely paid? Something didn't add up; though Remy seemed like the type to do just about anything for a pretty penny, he didn't seem the type to take orders from somebody he did not respect. Once again she found herself sighing in contemplation as she had earlier. There was only one way to get any answers, and that was to ask him. Of course, Remy wasn't one to blatantly divulge information about anything, but she had to try. Anyway, she was starting to realize that she was hungry as hell, and getting some food might be a good excuse to talk to him.  
  
Slowly once more, she exited the confines of the room, and made her way to one of the kitchen stools and sat down. He smiled at her again, it seemed that he had kept no angry emotions towards her for her earlier behavior. It was odd when she dwelled upon it, the Remy staring at her now, the only Remy she had actually encountered seemed to be nothing like the Remy in Magneto's office. Everybody has more than one face though, she knew that better than anyone. Rogue was surprised to find herself nervous in her new endeavor, the newfound feeling made her smile.  
  
"Soutient encore chere?" meaning:  
  
"Back again dear?"  
  
"Qui, que peut-il je dis? vous êtes irrésistible," she surprised herself with her superior use of the French language. She supposed that she had gotten a crash course in the dialect from absorbing some of him, which, come to think of it, she didn't even remember doing. Remy too was surprised, at not only her French, but her joking mood. She had been somewhat playful when she said:  
  
"Yes, what can I say? You are irresistible."  
  
"You speak French?" he questioned with an even bigger smile on his face.  
  
"I think you're responsible for that," rested her head in her hands.  
  
"What you getten at chere?"  
  
"Your boss didn't tell you about my power did he?" she mused.  
  
"Not in detail, no," he gave a small look of curiosity.  
  
"I absorb powers, memories, people the works, all it takes is skin on skin, and we must have come in contact once upon a time," at her brief description he sighed and gave a weak laugh.  
  
"Une belle femme qui ne peut pas être touchée, la pitié," he gave her a look as he spoke, a look which she had never seen on anybody, and that she just couldn't describe, but she shook it off. Maybe it had just been the words meaning:  
  
"Beautiful woman who can't be touched, pity."  
  
"Je ferais attention avec les mots que vous choisissez de dire si je vous étais," she took the words from the memory, wondering if her would remember speaking them. By his expression Rogue could tell that he did indeed remember, she just hoped that she hadn't opened a can of worms.  
  
Leaving you with a cliffhanger, because, you know, I'm evil like that. Hope you liked it, I got inspired, and if anyone has read my other works, then you know how much I love dream sequences ha ha. So r/r please. 


	5. Vous Voulez la Vérité?

Another chapter, this story is coming along at a nice pace I think, isn't it? There was something I wanted to address, but I can't really remember what it was, my bad. Now the legal jargon, I don't own x- men, marvel does. Now, please r/r when your done, and you have my sincere gratitude.  
  
Chapter 5: Vous Voulez la Vérité?  
  
As soon as he heard those words spoken her knew they had been his only a weak ago. Rogue had threatened him, as he had threatened Magneto, which could only mean that she had seen that memory. Now she would want answers, and though he knew that telling her would cause him trouble, he didn't know if he could lie to her. He was such a fool for beautiful woman, and Rogue's southern sass only made her more attractive. Remy kept forgetting one thing though, she was supposed to be the enemy.  
  
"You gonna want answers now chere?" he didn't know if it was more of a question or a statement, but she simply nodded, "Remy don't know if dat's a good idea, you might not like what you'll hear."  
  
"Would it ruin your reputation with me? Because you aren't exactly on my A list," her words were hurtful, and she didn't even realize it. Remy had a distant look in his eyes, as if he were concentrating very hard on how to choose his words if he did indeed reveal anything.  
  
"Tell you what," he said slowly and snapped out of his little trance, "Remy'll answer your questions, if you answer Remy's," she thought for sure he had something up his sleeve, something to make her call off the whole thing completely. He was wrong, dead wrong.  
  
"Fine," she agreed. He looked like he was about to ask the first question but she stopped him, "Ladies first sugah."  
  
"Of course," he regained his smile and fixed his sparkling eyes of black and red into Rogue's of emerald.  
  
"You obviously don't like, agree with, or respect Magneto so why are you working for him? He paying you by the truck full or what?" her eyes narrowed as she awaited his response, but his smile just grew.  
  
"Dat was two questions chere," he pointed out, "The answer to your second question is no, Gambit ain't gettin paid by the truck full, as a matter of fact Gambit isn't getting paid at all."  
  
"Then why-" he cut her off.  
  
"Nah ah, my turn," she just frowned in anger at his arrogant face, "Why don't you want to go back?"  
  
"What do you mean? You're the one keeping me here, if I had the strength I'd just leave, but seeing as I don't-" again he cut her off.  
  
"Answer truthfully or the deals off. You could have called dem, or simply asked me to get you a cab, but you didn't. Now, answer the question honestly," his face grew serious once more, bringing out the strong features of his face.  
  
"I..I.." she was having a battle with herself; if she didn't say anything her questions, which could be potentially important, would go unanswered. The truth was, she didn't know why she wanted to stay here so much. Sure she was away from all the stress factors in her life, but something deep down told her that something else was making her stay.  
  
"We don't have to play dis little game if you don't want to," it had been his plan all along.  
  
"No," she answered firmly, much to his chagrin; Rogue decided since she didn't know what to say, she would make something up, "The real reason is that it's all just too much. Being in the mansion makes thing's just so hard, I'm always afraid that one day I'll just lose it and go ballistic on everyone, kinda like I did a few days ago. When I'm angry it's like everyone I ever absorbed see an opportunity to take over, and it's to soon to risk having that happen again," she paused realizing that everything she just said was in fact true, "Is that a valid answer?"  
  
"Well, you forgot the part about wanting to be around the handsome Cajun, but I'll except it," his understanding of her explanation made him feel even more sympathetic towards her, but he shielded his true feelings with humor. He heard somewhere that hiding behind jokes was a defense mechanism, but he had never really taken it seriously.  
  
"Now, my turn," she rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Why are you working for Magneto?"  
  
"Ah," he wasn't expecting her to get straight to the point, "Some of us were bribed, and others were blackmailed. Remy was blackmailed, simple as that. So you happy Remy saved you?" he gave leaned in a little bit and gave her a mischievous look.  
  
"Great question swamp rat," she said sarcastically, "I'm happy it was you, being as soft as you are, instead of Sabertooth who would have ripped me to shreds."  
  
"Who said Remy was soft?" he genuinely took offence, "You wouldn't want to have a run in with me in a dark alley, chere, I can be merciless you know."  
  
"I'm sure you can," Rogue laughed a little, "What are you being blackmailed for?"  
  
"Can I pass on dat one?" he asked with a pouty look on his face.  
  
"No dice sugah."  
  
"Votre un fringant celui," he actually said:  
  
"You're a feisty one.  
  
"Fine," he sighed, "Don't say Remy didn't warn you though," he took another deep breath and tried to figure out his explanation, "Let's just say that a long time ago Remy was on the job, I overdid it on my powers, and some people didn't make it. Remy got away with it, but Magneto is compromising my freedom."  
  
"People get hurt with our powers, it goes with the job description," she commented quietly. He looked at her confusingly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll take that as you next question," she gave a melancholy smile.  
  
"Damn," he cursed himself, "Make the answer good at leat."  
  
"People who have more powers than other people, whether it be in politics or powers in our cases, develop instincts like a predator. We use our powers without thinking, and somebody gets hurt. There hasn't been one mutant I know that doesn't regret something that happened because of their powers."  
  
"Depressing way to look at it," he pointed out.  
  
"Depressing, but true," there was a silence of contemplation until Rogue spoke, "Why don't you join up with us Remy? Professor Xavier could probably help you out with the whole blackmail thing."  
  
"Remy don't deal with go with odds that are against him chere," he looked away from her, "Besides, jumping from one side to another doesn't suit me. A thief is used to working alone, cause in reality there is only one person you can trust in the world, yourself."  
  
"But you can't go through life without help from others."  
  
"I can try," he met her gaze once more. Rogue was taken aback by him; never had she met somebody so blatantly trusting of her, or truthful. He was could sweet talk you one second and be completely straightforward the next.  
  
"Why can't I figure you out?" she asked Remy, but was more or less asking her self.  
  
"Not your turn. You look tired as hell, how do you feel?" why wasn't he asking questions about security or blueprints of the mansion, or how the X-Men trained, or anything of that sort? Did he genuinely care? Truth was, everything was starting to catch up to her body again  
  
"Well-" she had hesitated and Remy saw that.  
  
"Thought so," he went over and picked her up yet again, "Remy is the doctor here, and I say you need more rest."  
  
"Something tells me you just like holdin' me," she mused.  
  
"That too," he smiled and placed her back down on the bed, which had become more comfortable and familiar to her in the past few days than her bed at the mansion had in months, "When you wake up there'll be some food for you."  
  
"Didn't take you as the cooking type," she didn't even notice, but she was smiling.  
  
"Remy don't think you took him for much of anything up till now," with that he left her and reentered the kitchen, still looking into the bedroom, "Rêves doux," the words were barely audible, and while they were simple, they held so much meaning:  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
Hee hee, I loved writing this chapter, especially because I had "I Only Have Eyes for You" playing in the background. I hoped everyone out there like it, so please r/r. 


	6. Le Dîner pour Deux

Finally chapter 6!! Thank goodness I finally got it done! Sorry for the delay, been a bit stressed out and been runnin low on the creative juices. I don't own x-men, marvel does by the by. Please r/r when you're done.  
  
Chapter6: Le Dîner pour Deux  
  
She was lost in a dark mist, there was no right, or left, or any real direction, just the endless abyss that she did not recognize. The shapeless piece of space frightened her; the shear nothingness seemed incomprehensible, and impossible. Rogue felt numb, and found her mind wandering from one thing to another, none of them making sense. Then it hit her, she must be dreaming, but this was not like any dream she had ever had, it was in between feeling real and fantastical. Something familiar rang in her ears, a voice, it was the Professor.  
  
"Rogue," the voice was far away, and yet it surrounded her, and only scared her further. She knew there was nothing to fear, but something inside her was telling her to be wary, and cautious. Of course, the Professor had located her with Cerebro, but it was just suspicious that it had taken this long to find her.  
  
"Professor?" her voice echoed into the distance.  
  
"Rogue," he confirmed, "I don't have much time, you are too far for me to keep in contact with you for a longer time. You have to tell me, where are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm." she found herself hesitating to answer, the sinking remembrance of the last incident with the X-Men shot into her mind.  
  
"Please, Rogue, tell me."  
  
"Why haven't you contacted me before now?" there was always reason to be suspicious, this she had learned in a very short period of time.  
  
"Your mind was such a jumble, I just couldn't pinpoint you in that chaos," he paused, "You need help Rogue, just please give me your location."  
  
"I." she sighed, knowing what must be done, "I'm sorry Professor I can't, not now."  
  
"Rogue-" before he could continue she cut him off.  
  
"Please, understand," she said softly yet forcefully, "If I came back, I would end up hurting everyone more than before. I just need some time to recuperate, and just get away from life.I'll come back, when I'm ready, I promise."  
  
"You really think you'll find what you're looking for alone, fending for yourself?" there was a dark tone in his voice, one which she had never heard before.  
  
"I'm not alone," it felt like the endless space was creeping in on her, getting smaller and smaller, "Don't worry about me."  
  
"Who are you with," he questioned sharply, with urgency.  
  
"It isn't important," she was strangely uncomfortable, and for some unknown reason felt helpless and at risk.  
  
"You know I won't just leave you in this state," his was quiet, but not calm, he was stern.  
  
"I know," it was barely a whisper, "But you have to trust me; this is what I need right now."  
  
Her eyes opened quickly, as soon as she regained consciousness she felt fully awake. The Professor contacted her, and she refused his help. What was going on? She was in the enemies, though he wasn't actually the enemy, home where he was taking care of her. Every time she found herself waking up in his bed, these thoughts and questions replayed themselves. With quiet reflection she found that with every conversation, and encounter with Remy, he had put things into perspective; he wasn't like the the other minions of Magneto, probably because he didn't want to be one in the first place. Perhaps it was his independence that set him apart; Remy didn't seem like one to do anything he didn't want to do, he was reassuring.  
  
She felt as if something wasn't right at the mansion, with the X-Men, because never had Professor X sounded so, desperate. Was that what it was? Desperation? He was always so calm and all knowing, but desperation seemed alien for him. A part of her told her to go back, to help where help seemed to be needed, but than there was the part of her that screamed to stay put. Her body ached and her mind was fatigued beyond belief, so she just told herself that she would be doing more harm then help. Ugh, she didn't want to think about it! Rogue just wanted everything to go away, she didn't want there to be a world outside the apartment, she wanted things to be simple for once. But things are never simple, not with mutants anyway.  
  
She sighed and tried to push away those thoughts as she slowly got to her weak feet. She smoothed out her hair with her hand and made her way out of the room , but what she saw shocked her. The room was dimly lit with candles on the counter tops, windowsills and on a round table that was pulled out in the middle of the room with a white silk tablecloth over it. There was soft violin music playing from an unknown source, and sitting at the little table was Mr. Remy LeBeau, in all his arrogant greatness. Even though it was one of the most spontaneous, yet preposterous things she had ever seen, she couldn't help but smile and blush quite a bit.  
  
"What's this all about?" she asked, but not in an annoyed or angry tone, she sounded flattered and curious. He stood up and made his way over to her.  
  
"You know chere," he said softly, "You're the only woman Remy know who look beautiful after they wake up."  
  
"You didn't answer my question," she was smiling even wider now. Rogue had definitely gotten one thing right about Remy, he sure was a reassuring guy. All the worries of home, and the X-Men started to slip out of her mind as he just smiled, never breaking eye contact. Most people would find the red and black eyes unnerving, but they certainly did have a certain hook to them.  
  
"Had a little time to kill," he took her gloved hand, politely, and led her to the table. Remy drew her chair for her and went to his on the opposite side of the table. There was already food on her plate, in true Cajun style, it was gumbo, which some people wouldn't find to appealing, but a southern girl would love it. Rogue didn't dig in right away though.  
  
"A little time?" she laughed, "Looks like you had time to prepare for royalty."  
  
"Who says you aren't," he had that little sparkle in his eyes again.  
  
"If I didn't know any better," she said in a joking fashion, "I'd say you were trying to woo me with your pretty words."  
  
"And if I am?" he had said "I" once more, meaning that he was serious.  
  
"Than I would ask: why? What makes me so special?" she leaned in as she spoke. In truth, she wanted to know  
  
"You see, I've been trying to figure that out myself," he too leaned in, with a confused look on his face, "I didn't notice at first, thought I was just doing a good deed, but for the past couple of hours, I've been thinking."  
  
"Bout what?" she took her first bite of the food, and it was absolutely delicious.  
  
"Your not like other women Rogue," he used her name instead of chere,  
he really was serious, "You're not just a game, because I know I won't  
win with you."  
  
"Then you know a fancy dinner wont sway me to trusting you, or liking  
you," she saw his face darken ever so slightly, "But it's a start," he  
smiled again.  
  
"You know Remy wasn't finished talking bout you," he leaned back,  
apparently quite pleased with himself.  
  
"I know," she gave a smirk, "But I like the mystery, for now, until I  
can trust you at least.  
  
"Why can't you trust Remy now?"  
  
"Even if you don't want to work for Magneto, you do," she paused,  
"Besides how do you know I even feel the same way?"  
  
"Oh I know chere," he said confidently, "Remy can read you like a  
book."  
  
"Oh you can, can you?" she took a sip of wine, even though she was  
underage, it wasn't like she had never had it before, "Then let me ask  
you something, sugah, because I am awfully confused: Why am I letting  
myself stay here?"  
  
"That's easy," he too took a sip of wine, "Because you find Remy irrespirable."  
  
"I'm sure that's it," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Can you think of a better reason?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I.I suppose that."oh god he couldn't be right could he? "I suppose that I need some r and r."  
"Heureux d'obliger," or in english :  
  
"Happy to oblige"  
  
"Vous seriez," she replied slyly:  
  
"You would."  
  
Just thought I would leave you all hanging right there, this chapter  
took forever, had about three different versions, and this was the  
only one to get finished. Next chapter will be more internal and  
explain a little bit more about why remy likes rogue so much, unless  
you guys think that is already developed enough, I can never tell.  
Well I hope it was worth the wait, next chapter will be cute too.  
Please r/r 


	7. Questions Faites au Hasard

If you like deep thinkinh, you'll like paragraph number 1, I got inspired, yay me! I promised a fun chapter and I think I delivered. Do I even have to explain that Marvel owns X-Men not me? Well I did anyway so there. Please r/r at the end!  
  
Chapter 7: Questions Faites au Hasard  
  
He looked at her, no he observed her and her every action, the simplicity was beautiful. The little things she did, were so insignificant, and yet they were utterly fascinating; the way she took small sips of wine, the way one is supposed to, the way she pushed her hair behind her ear only on the left side, the way she would look down and only give glimpses upwards before pulling her gaze downward one more. That gaze, while uncomfortable, and uncertain was stern, steady, and showed no fear, or tried to at least. Remy had a way of seeing into people, and in her he saw the fear which was so overlooked by so many. Perhaps that is why he felt something different towards her, she wasn't like the others. The strong woman sitting across from him was so distant from everything, but behind the hostility there was innocence; the little girl wanting somebody to hold her and say that everything would be okay. Innocence was not a common trait anymore, at least not this kind of innocence; the innocence that isn't needed, that is completely out of place, but is still present. Woman of this day and age know the score, they want to be innocent, but they know the game, and they play it, because they don't want to believe that they are the game pieces, the pawns. Rogue was unique, a tortured soul, unable to feel emotions, real emotions for anyone, because she was so cut off from the world. Maybe the fact that she was so unattainable is what he was drawn to, but he liked her even though he couldn't, and would never be able to touch her. She wasn't a game to him, she was the satisfaction of winning without even playing the game.  
  
"What?" she had noticed that he had been staring at her as she ate, as if calculating his next move.  
  
"What's on your mind chere?" he asked simply, resting his head on his hand.  
  
"Why?" questions always filled the void of unwanted answers.  
  
"Your eyes are sad, distant, trop inquiété pour un si belle," his expression did not change as he spoke, it remained in a small smile.  
  
"I think you're warring off, I didn't understand that at all," she gave a smile, it was a little fake, but it was a smile.  
  
"You're loss," he teased; she would never know that he said:  
  
"Too worried for one so beautiful."  
  
"Not sure I want to know anyway," she actually did want to know, but wouldn't let on.  
  
"Does Remy get an answer?"  
  
"We playin this game again, sugah?" she mused.  
  
"If you want," he brought his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Ever get the feeling that something isn't right?" she answered his question with a question of her own.  
  
"Every second I'm with you, chere," he stopped brought his chair back on all four legs and leaned in a little bit, "Remy ain't supposed to be consorting with the 'enemy.'"  
  
"That's not quite what I mean," she looked down, "Just have a strange feeling that something bad is happening back in Bayville. We aren't still in Bayville right?"  
  
"No, we far from that neck of the woods, you don't need to worry bout that," with his words Rogue got the distinct feeling that he didn't want to disclose their location, so she didn't pursue their whereabouts.  
  
"It's just one of those nagging things," she explained.  
  
"You feel like you should be back there to help?" he was right on the nose, he almost always was.  
  
"In a way yes, but then me head starts to ache and I remember the whole reason I want to stay away," Rogue pushed her hair behind her left ear.  
  
"You just overwhelmed, chere," he stated matter of factly, "You can only be pushed to your limit for so long until everything just makes you want to scream."  
  
"I take it you have experience in this?" she questioned, because his expression got a little distant, as if remembering something that he would rather forget.  
  
"Everybody does," he answered, "The outcome jus' depends on how long and how much you take, no?"  
  
"Your pretty good with answers considering you're a thief," she smiled, a real smile this time.  
  
"Remy learned a lot," he gave a wider grin, "Being on his own, Remy was one of dose who grew up way to fast."  
  
"Isn't that the truth?" she agreed, taking another sip of wine, in between her bites of gumbo.  
  
"It always is," he gave a small laugh, "I s'pose it's my turn to ask a question."  
  
"Considering that us what this conversation is revolving around, what the heck."  
  
"Hmm," Remy looked into her eyes as if searching for some meaningful thing to ask about, "What is your favorite color?" she laughed.  
  
"That's the best you could come up with?" she was still laughing.  
  
"Remy think that without the details, you can never really know somebody. Remy just trying to get the details chere," he explained.  
  
"Okay then," she gave on last laugh , "Favorite color? I would have to say green and red, how about you?  
  
"You have to ask?" he chuckled, "Red and black."  
  
"But black isn't really a color," Rogue loved proving him wrong.  
  
"You're right, it's the absence of light," so much for proving him wrong, "Favorite instrument?"  
  
"Remy, you are one of the most random people I have ever met," she gave him a look of confusion mixed with a smile.  
  
"I try," he confessed.  
  
"I like almost every string instrument, and the piano," Rogue spoke quickly, "Is chivalry dead?"  
  
"And you call Remy random," he rolled his eyes, "Chivalry isn't dead, and Remy is livin' proof. My bed comfortable?" he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Very, and at this rate you might not get it back," she regretted the words right after she spoke them, why did she speak them?! What was she trying to imply? Rogue confused herself, surely she didn't want to stay here did she? Could she be falling for the enemy?  
  
"You want to stay with Remy?" he took advantage of her comment.  
  
"I think this game is a little played out," she gave a nervous laugh as she blushed madly. He nodded  
  
"Whatever you say chere," he got up and went to the kitchen, "Now it's time for desert."  
  
"You really did go all out didn't you?" Rogue aked.  
  
"N'importe quoi pour vous, chere, N'importe quoi pour vous," too bad he didn't understand he could really turn a girls head with that kind of talk:  
  
"Anything for you dear, anything for you."  
  
Well there you go chapter 7, and I must say I enjoyed writing it. I may have gone a little overboard on that first paragraph, but I just got a little to into it you know? Any requests for the desert? I have a pretty good idea of what I want to use, but you readers are important for me so go ahead and request away. Oh yeah, please r/r like you've been doing, it boosts my confidence and whatnot. 


	8. Me Promettre

A lil' bit of fluffiness, nothing like "Oh I just realized I love you, lets live happily ever after okay?" but a tiny bit of romance. Now I have to address something's I meant to address like 2 chapters ago, but hey that's what you get for finishing chapters late at night. I do know about Sinister, I am a fan of the comics and cartoons, but I'm not sure if I'm going to incorporate that into this story or not. I would like to bring in Emma Frost, though, I like her character a lot, but I doubt I will. Of course things with Magneto will come up and all that stuff, but you'll have to wait for the details. I still don't own X-Men, Marvel does, and how many times do I have to say that? Please enjoy and r/r, thanks!  
  
Chapter8: Me Promettre  
  
As she sat at the small table, she couldn't help but smile one of the most genuine smiles she had in years. Never had she been treated like this, like she was special, like she was a gift. Rogue knew she should be suspicious, she knew it didn't make sense, but for once in her life she wanted to throw caution to the wind. Besides, the way he looked at her, she could just tell, he was honest. The growing emotions, while making her so happy, also scared her. For what if the need for suspicion was called for? What if this whole thing was just a charade to get her on his good side and then use her? She pushed the thoughts away from her, to many times had worry ruined potently great experiences. He set a plate in front of her after pushing away the last dish, and then took his own seat. She gave a small laugh, that ended up sounding more like a sigh; Tiramisu.  
  
"What?" he asked with a devilish smile on his face. He was so damn charming  
  
"Apparently, you can read me like a book," she brought her gaze to his, then broke away, the fear rising up in her once more. She took a small bite, "Wow, there is no was you made this yourself."  
  
"Of course Remy made it, it ain't that hard," so proud, "Thought you'd like it chere."  
  
"Not hard," she snorted, "Tiramisu can take hours to make," he wasn't expecting her to know this.  
  
"No foolin' you I see," he laughed, "Cooking is fun when you have nothing else to do."  
  
"What no evil schemes being carried out?" she asked trying not to sound arrogant.  
  
"Who can tell with him" he sighed, "Remy just want it to be over."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"When it's all over, what then," she made a hand gesture as she spoke, "What will happen to the Ragin' Cajun?" He burst out laughing.  
  
"Ragin' Cajun?" he regained his composure, "Okay, Remy can deal with dat."  
  
"So?" she pursued, and again he sighed.  
  
"Who knows?" his glance went downward, for the first time away from her eyes. What was it that he wanted to keep concealed? Melancholy, the sadness was very unnoticeable, but she saw it, and she felt a stab at her heart. She was remembering a piece of him, from when he was absorbed; she was remembering the deep buried feeling that he let nobody see; fear. Remy feared that he would have no future, that he would become what he had seen so many people become, a bitter wanderer. Going from place to place, becoming merciless, unfeeling, perhaps that is why he was so passionate; he did not want to lose emotions. He was a cheerful person, but there was always that fear looming; fear of the future.  
  
"What?" he smiled and asked, snapping her out of her distant moment. Rogue didn't know what to say, she stayed quiet for a moment, in contemplation, and then spoke:  
  
"I know how you feel," she said quietly. Remy's face lost some of it's humor at her seriousness.  
  
"How do I feel?" there was that "I" again.  
  
"Not knowing where you'll end up, afraid of what you'll become, or what you'll do," she didn't know if she was saying the right things, she felt as if things might get awkward, "Its hard isn't it?"  
  
"You amaze me," he had a look of curious disbelief, with his eyes squinted, as if searching her soul.  
  
"Sorry," she blushed in embarrassment, "I shouldn't ha-"  
  
"No chere, you don't understand," he cut her off; "You amaze me in a good way. You don't put on the mask for me, you say exactly what should be said, you say the right things.Why'd you finally take the mask off?"  
  
"Tired of the masquerade I guess," she wondered how this conversation got turned around to her, "Needed a break from it." he looked deep in though for a minute.  
  
"For my hospitality I have one request," he stated randomly, leaning in with a genuine truthful expression, "When you get better, and leave here, don't put back on the mask, don't join the façade again."  
  
"It isn't that easy Remy," she realized that she had just, for the first time, said his name in a non-sarcastic way. It was funny, it felt so natural, like she had known him forever.  
  
"You don't have a choice," he smirked.  
  
"Then I have a request."  
  
"Anything chere," and he meant it, he would do anything for her now. Rogue had seen what nobody had been able to, and Remy knew that she understood, she wouldn't laugh about it; she wouldn't take every single thing he said as a joke like the rest of the world. She knew him, and she had only known him for less than a week.  
  
"Don't let me go back to the way I was," she looked down, her pleading eyes shaming her in Rogue's mind. Remy reached his gloved hand across the table to her chin, and lifted it so their faces were level with each other, and she had no choice but to look into his eyes.  
  
"Je promets, à jamais," he said softly, making her smile. Even though she didn't know what he said, the warmness in his voice was enough to reassure that her wish had been granted. But again she missed out, because if she had understood what he said, he might find himself in a coma:  
  
"I promise, forever."  
  
Damn delays in inspiration! If your wondering, when he says "I promise, forever," he means he will never let her go back to the way she was, that he'll always be there to grant her wish. Well there you go, hope you liked it! R/r please. 


	9. Le Diable ou l'Ange?

They actually finish the meal this chapter, dun dun dun, crazy, no? Well it ends rather rapidly and this chapter kind of sucks I think, but oh well, I am not tired enough to write seriously well, besides I think a break from deep thoughts is sorta called for.Although there is deepness in each chapter, this one is just lacking a tiny bit. I don't own the X-Men and I never will because Marvel does. Please r/r.  
  
Chapter 9: Le Diable ou l'Ange?  
  
There was an awkward pause, as both were left in contemplation. Rogue dismissed Remy's French, but her mind wandered.They weren't so different, Remy and Rogue, both condemned and scarred by that past, both fearful of things to come, and both so utterly disconnected from the world, or so it seemed. Any regular person would have taken her to a hospital, or because she was the enemy, destroyed her, but Remy wasn't a normal person. He wasn't clinging to anyone or anything, so his mind wasn't swayed by his associates, and he so desperately wanted something or someone to cling onto. Rogue felt pity for him, the same pity she felt for herself, but still did not like this conversation funk.  
  
"Look at us," she gave a forced laugh, "All mopin' and whatnot, when here we are, good people, with good food," she flashed him a look, "In an extremely abnormal circumstance, what is there to be depressed about?"  
  
"Now you get Remy's philosophy," he smiled and placed his hands behind his head, "Don't worry be happy."  
  
"Actually I think that was in a song," she smiled slyly.  
  
"If Remy don't know that, it ain't true," he let out a long sigh, but it was different than all the other sorrow filled sighs of the night; this was a sigh of content, of happiness. Remy looked upwards with a rather serene look on his face  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Rogue asked curiously, bringing his eyes back down to her.  
  
"I don't know," he looked upwards once more, "Ever get that feelin' that everything is just the way it's supposed to be?"  
  
"It's been a long time for me," she too looked towards some far off place.  
  
"When was the last time?"  
  
"Hmm, that's a good question," she paused in recollection, "When you gave me that card last time we met, but I still have the feeling that was partially your doing. Besides that, though, I don't really remember."  
  
"My lips are sealed chere," a devious look crossed his features, "Unless you want a kiss from Remy, then I'll be happy to oblige."  
  
"Ha! You wish Cajun," she didn't meant to laugh as loudly as she did, but she ignored her overenthusiastic outburst.  
  
"How long can you resist Remy's wily charms?" he took a small sip of whine.  
  
"Tell you what," she was making a gamble, but she was fairly confident of her plan, "You find a way that you can touch me without dying, and I may just take you up on that offer."  
  
"Okay, I will," he said simply, as if it were some tediously simple task. Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Chere, don't be naïve, there've been mutant studies goin' on for years, some by 'normal' people which haven't been too successful," he leaned in, "But then, there are the mutants who experiment, and they are much, much further along as far as breakthroughs go."  
  
"How do you know all this?" she questioned.  
  
"Remy got connections; you do somebody a favor and the tend to let you in on what they're doin," he explained, looking extremely smart.  
  
"And you think you could get something to help with my powers?" her voice was full of doubt, because by this time, she had already given up hope.  
  
"I guarantee it," the cunning devil winked at her.  
  
"I should really think before I make a deal with the devil," Rogue cursed herself playfully.  
  
"The devil being Remy?"  
  
"I haven't figured that part out yet," she leaned back in her chair a little bit, "Sometimes you have the tongue of a devil, and then you have to do something like let me crash here, and make this dinner, and guarantee me some sort of relief from my powers, and I think you're an angel."  
  
"Tough call, you'll have to tell Remy when you figure dat one out, cause I would really like to know myself."  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Damn her powers, whenever something good was happening she always had to feel the aftershock of the past.  
  
"Eleven," he didn't even look at a watch, "There is a clock behind you chere."  
  
"Oh," she began to blush with embarrassment.  
  
"You feelin okay?" the concern shown on his face made her laugh.  
  
"Just tired," she replied after yawning, "You have a shower in this place right?"  
  
"Why you wa-" she cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"Not like that," she knew exactly what he wanted to imply, but she also knew that he wanted no such thing, at least not from her at that moment, "Just want to clean up, that's all."  
  
"Sure, you say that now, but Remy knows you'll come around," he teased, "It's down the hall to you're left, only other room in the house.Unless you want to walk into a closet that is."  
  
"Then I will have to excuse myself," she stood up, "Thank you for a lovely dinner."  
  
"Any time chere," he called as she turned her back to him and headed towards the bathroom, but she stopped and turned back to him.  
  
"Hey Remy!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember when I said that I didn't remember that last time I felt like everything was right with the world?" she didn't know why exactly she was admitting anything to him, let alone what she was about to.  
  
"Yes," he said again.  
  
"After thinking about that dinner we just had," she paused and gave a little smile, "I lied," and with that she shut herself up in the bathroom. Remy just smiled and loudly groaned.  
  
"Condamner, je vais doux dans mon vieil âge," he cursed himself, still with the grin playing on his lips:  
  
"Damn, I am going soft in my old age."  
  
Yayness, another chapter! Hope you liked it and whatnot, wow that seems to be the word of the day: whatnot. Okay, I know the last line sucked, but if you haven't noticed I want to end every chapter with a French line, so I just threw that in there. Well, hope everyone liked it, and yay the meal is FINALLY over! Man that took forever. Okay please r/r I love you all for it and yeah. 


	10. Calmer Maintenant

Everyone is going to love the last bit of this chapter!! I feel so honored, I got my first threat, do I thought I'd deliver! And everyone can use the word "yayness," just don't claim you invented it *glare* anyway, long chapter ahead so r/r. I don't own X-Men, for the millionth time, Marvel does.  
  
Chapter 10: Calmer Maintenant  
  
The door snapped quietly shut behind her before she chose to lean against it. Why had she said that to him? Sometimes she just didn't understand what went on inside her head, which could actually be the justification. It was a stupid comment to make, stupid and not true, nope, not true in the least. Who was she kidding? It was true, this had been one of those nights where everything just felt okay, hell, better than okay, everything felt excellent. Rogue couldn't even remember the last time she had a nice quiet dinner with just one other person, let alone a guy who was like Remy. Remy. Behind the façade he wasn't as invincible as he seemed, he had fears, and regrets, but it was amazing how much of a positive attitude he was able to have. She didn't want to confront her feelings at that moment, in fact it seemed like she just wanted to avoid all thoughts that might worry her.  
  
"Let it go Rogue, just let it go," she ordered herself as she stepped away from the door.  
  
The bathroom was very clean, much to her surprise, with white paint, and red towels, which actually went very nicely together. She made her way to the shower, and turned it to the label reading "hot" and waited for the water to heat up. Once she found the water to be of perfect temperature she entered the steamy washroom. Rogue let the water hit her face, and rid her of what little bits of make up were unnoticeably present. She washed her hair with Remy's kiwi smelling shampoo and conditioner, noticing that it was an expensive brand. Rogue laughed silently to herself, dwelling on how expensive it must be to keep Remy's hair so perfect. As she rinsed out the conditioner a thought occurred to her: she hadn't locked the door; he could just walk in at any moment. She shook the thought from her head, most people could imagine Remy being a peeping tom, but Rogue had learned that he was as much of a gentleman as they come. Soaking up the water one last time, she sighed, and let the debris of the mask wash away, the mask which had made her everything she had been; goth, antisocial, bitter, all of those things were gone from her, leaving her clean. She turned off the water, satisfied.  
  
Stepping out of the shower she grabbed one of the red towels and wrapped herself up. Rogue wiped a streak of the fogged mirror with her bare hand and took a good look at herself. For almost a week she had been without a mirror, but then again, most of that time had been spent asleep. The reflection surprised her, because she didn't look like she was in dire need of powder, or concealer, or eyeliner, no, she looked like herself again. There were no dark circles under her eyes, or blemishes on her face, just a beautiful face. This was the old Rogue, who didn't need to shield herself from the world, the Rogue who didn't need to wear all that make up, because she wasn't afraid to touch people. She was afraid though, afraid of what she had done, and what she could do, but she refused to put that mask on again. Quickly she dried her hair with another smaller towel, making it messy with waves and wisps of curls, but she didn't care, she was about to go to bed anyway.  
  
"Oh no," she said aloud, "What am I supposed to wear?" she looked down at the heap of dirty clothes, now damp from the steam. Well, she would have to wear something of his. The thought amused her, her wearing his clothes, it was as if she was one of those one night stands who steals the man's clothing afterward. Now there was the problem of her getting to the bedroom without him seeing her in such a revealing situation. Rogue couldn't find any way around it, so she picked up her dirty clothes and opened the door as quietly as she possibly could. Slowly, and without a sound she moved through the hallway, expecting at any moment to see Remy just waiting for this opportunity; sure he wouldn't purposely walk in on her taking a shower, but in a towel he would be more than happy to sneak a peek. He was not waiting for her though, not that she could she.  
  
Rogue wondered where he was as she looked in the kitchen, and then at the cleaned up table where they had eaten. She found him though. He was fast asleep on the couch, with a blanket on him. Remy looked so serene in sleep, his face that was usually filled with some sort of passionate emotion, was simple and calm. His head band lied on the table, causing his hair to fall into his closed eyes; his hair really was longer than it appeared. His shirt was thrown lazily on the ground, and she had the distinct feeling he had done it on purpose, just to show off his well tones body, lean yet muscular. Rogue paused, and then walked carefully over to where he slept, and pulled up the blanket which he had unknowingly kicked off in his sleep. She was very careful not to touch him, and knew she was taking a chance even going near him with as much exposed skin as there was.  
  
After tucking him in, she went into the bedroom and began to rummage through his dresser drawers for something to wear. She had gotten the impression that he didn't spend much time at home, because there wasn't a whole lot in those drawers. She tried to open the double door shelf connected to the drawers, but with no luck, so she just went back to the drawes. Rogue wanted to find something that would cover her arms and legs as much as possible, but wasn't having great luck. Annoyed at her growing fatigue she gave up the search for something unrevealing and put on a black tank top, which was to big for her but not too bad, and a pair of swoosh workout sweats. Leaving the towel and dirty clothes on the floor, she curled up into the welcoming bed and entered the realm of dreams..  
  
She was on the outside looking in again, viewing somebody's memory, or so it seemed. No, it wasn't a memory, this was just an ordinary dream, she just wasn't in it. It was the Institution, she recognized the briefing room where she had met her team many times to go over battle strategy. The whole team was there, sitting at the round table, in their uniforms, all listening intently to what the professor was about to tell them. He had a grave look on his face that didn't fit him, just like his tone hadn't when he contacted her.  
  
"Well," he said quietly, not sure exactly what to say. His voice was filled with sadness and pain, as if he was delivering the news of death. It was Scott who spoke now:  
  
"Just tell us," he demanded strongly. Oh Scott, always the confident leader, far to old for his own age; Rogue had wondered on occasion if he ever had a real childhood, or was he forced into maturity as quickly as she was? Professor Xavier cleared his throat.  
  
"We have gotten word of the location," he said simply. His words drew a large reaction from the team, each mumbling little words of surprise and looking at each other curiously.  
  
"Well, that's like good isn't it?" Kitty asked in her usual perky fashion, but her attitude was immediately shot down by the Professors unchanging expression.  
  
"She is with one of the Acolytes," he explained bringing a hush over the group, "We aren't sure of she is being held there against her will, or if she is too weak to escape."  
  
"Vat did you contact her?!" Kurt burst out, his voice full of worry for his "sister."  
  
"I tried, but I couldn't get through," which was a lie, because he had contacted her, but then again this was only a dream, wasn't it?  
  
"So what do we do?" questioned Scott.  
  
"Retrieve her at all costs," he sounded more confident now, and it seemed unusually for him to jump from melancholy to giving orders, "The hard part is pin pointing her exact location. Even using Cerebro I was only able to get a very general area, but the coordinates are set in the X-Jet and you are to leave immediately," this was indeed very odd, he wasn't even going over strategy, or a base of action, or anything of the sort. None of the X-Men seemed to notice though, they were all too preoccupied with their mission: finding her.  
  
The dream faded out and Rogue found herself wide awake, contemplating the images she had just seen. It certainly was an odd dream, that was what it was, wasn't it? Of course it was, how else would she be able to see it? It obviously wasn't a memory, and nobody would know where to send her the images telepathically, so it must have been a dream. Still, the thought of the Professor in such an unusual state made her feel uneasy, and a little frightened.  
  
Rogue rolled over onto her stomach, trying to get comfortable once more in order to fall back asleep. The dream kept popping into her mind though, prodding at her mind, making her unable to get to sleep. She groaned into the pillow and decided that maybe a glass of water would help, that is, if she could find it. Getting up, she stubbed her toe on the door, making her curse herself quietly, not wanting to wake Remy, but as she walked out of the room, she saw that he was awake, and doing exactly what she had in mind. He stood in the kitchen, leaning against a counter with a glass of water in his hand.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either chere?" he gave her a smirk; it amazed her that even in the middle of the night, half asleep he could still look so good, and act so awake. She joined him in the kitchen.  
  
"Nope, had a bad dream," she confessed, feeling like a silly child crying to mommy.  
  
"What about?" he took a sip of water.  
  
"I don't really remember," she lied, because she simply felt so stupid for letting an innocent little dream like that bother her. Much to her surprise he didn't push the subject, he just put his glass on the counter and walked towards the bedroom.  
  
"Well now that you're awake," he turned back to her, "And it look to Remy that you ain't getting to sleep any time soon, we might as well watch a movie or something."  
  
"And where do you intend to do that?" she asked not seeing a TV anywhere in the apartment.  
  
"What you think Remy that old fashion?" he raised an eyebrow and beckoned her to follow him into the bedroom. Rogue watched as he took a key out of his sweatpants pocket and opened the shelf which she had been unable to earlier. She was surprised when the contents were revealed as a large TV/VCR with a number of DVDs on either side. She sat on the bed.  
  
"I thought there would be something more dazzling than a television in there for it to be locked," she gave him a look saying that he was too paranoid.  
  
"You forget, chere, Remy is a thief, and Remy know how thieves think. They go for this stuff first," he grabbed the remote and flopped down on the bed too.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" she asked as he brought the covers over half his body.  
  
"Don't worry chere, Remy'll be careful not to touch you," he reassured her, "Besides, it ain't like we're gonna fall asleep, that's when we'd be in trouble," she started to argue but his expression of honesty made her stop.  
  
"Fine," she groaned again, getting under the covers, "But if you die, it's your own fault."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who's wearing one of Remy's sleeveless shirts," he pointed out.  
  
"And you're the one not wearing a shirt at all, sugah," she shot back.  
  
"You got Remy dere," he chuckled, "You look better in my clothes anyway. Now shush, time to watch the movie."  
  
"And what movie are we watching?" she asked as she slumped down into the pillow behind her.  
  
"The Fifth Element," he answered fast forwarding through the opening credits until the movie was actually starting.  
  
"Didn't expect you to have good taste in movies," she teased, he just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Now why you got to hurt Remy like dat chere?" he joked, getting more comfortable too.  
  
"Because I can, now you shush," she imitated his command, but he laughed it off and fell silent. Every now and then they would make comments on the movie, but eventually they just fell asleep, exactly like they weren't supposed to. At least she didn't have any more disturbing dreams, in fact, she had pleasant dreams the rest of the night.  
  
When Rogue awoke that morning she felt comfortably warm, and secure. She heard something though, something that scared her more than any dream could; she heard right against her ear the thumping of another's heartbeat. She was about to sit up in a panic, but felt a strong arm around her keep her where she was. Rogue looked up to see Remy's smiling face. Her head lay on his shoulder, and her arm came onto his bare chest. She looked at him, unable to speak, he should be dead, but he knew what her pleading eyes were asking.  
  
"Je toujours garde mes promesses chere," he whispered, and while she  
didn't understand it, she wanted to enjoy this moment, the moment she  
was able to touch! But what he did say was:  
  
"I always keep my promises dear."  
  
Yay!!! I love some parts of this chapter!!! The beginning sucked but I  
loved the last bit. I know it was long but I wanted to end it like  
that! I'm all happy now! If I rushed I'm sorry, but I had that idea in  
my head and needed to get it out there before I lost it. Am I making  
sense? Well, r/r please. 


	11. Son du Temps

This chapter is fluffy, very, very fluffy, but I think it'll explain some stuff, but not the stuff about whats going on in the mansion, because I like to keep you guys guessing. Oh! I love you all because I got a lot of reviews last chapter, so I love ya all. I still don't own X-Men, Marvel does.  
  
Chapter 11: Son du Temps  
  
She was in shock, pure and simple shock. She could touch, she felt his naked chest beneath her fingertips, and she wasn't absorbing him! Rogue wanted to ask so many questions; how? When? Why? But she couldn't, all she could do was cry in happiness. After all this time with this burden, and people trying to find a way around it, a way to subdue her powers, in one night he does it, he finds the loophole, he finds the other option. Remy wasn't even on her side, they weren't allies, they were enemies, and he gave her the most wonderful gift she had ever received. How was it that he had managed to do this when so many others failed? Somebody did care about her after all, and so she cried into his chest, overcome with emotion, and gratefulness.  
  
Remy stroked her hair soothingly, he hadn't expected her to react like this, but now that she had, it was quite understandable. All these years of rejection from the world, all the bitterness and hate towards herself and her powers were obsolete; she didn't have a reason to be unhappy now. He smiled and pressed his cheek to her head affectionately. This woman, who he knew first hand to be so strong and capable of herself, was breaking down in his arms. He always considered himself a "ladies man," never really caring about any relationship he was ever in, but Rogue wasn't like those other girls in his past, she was different. The moment he saw her look at him he had felt a connection, THE connection, the one people wait their whole lives for. He had never believed in destiny, or fate, he had always thought that love at first sight was a joke, but when he saw her that day, he knew.  
  
She had stopped crying, and just laid very still, not moving, not wanting to lose this moment.  
  
"You gonna be okay chere?" he asked, moving his head so that he could see her face; she was smiling.  
  
"Shh," she said closing her eyes, "Just let me enjoy this, before I wake up."  
  
"You might not believe dis," he replied, "But you ain't dreamin'," his comment made her smile broaden. Finally she sat up and looked at him, face full of happiness, though her eyes were a little red from crying. In Remy's eyes, seeing her so joyful made her the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
"How'd you do it," she was still grinning at him, eyes twinkling, and he wondered if she even cared how it was done, as long as it was done. Remy picked up her left hand so that she could see it, and see the golden braided ring on her ring finger, and then showed her a matching one on his.  
  
"Remy called in a favor," he explained, "It seems dat if two mutants where a set of these rings, they become immune to the other's powers. Don't ask me how they figured it out, cause I have no idea."  
  
"You called in a favor," she raised an eyebrow, but she wasn't angry, no not in the least, "And when did you get the chance to do that?"  
  
"Remy told you he couldn't sleep last night, chere," a mischievous look crossed his features, "So I took a little ride, came back, tried to sleep which I couldn't, so I got up to get some water, and in you walk."  
  
"You sure make good use of your time, you sly devil," she was amazed at his resourcefulness, and extremely glad for insomnia.  
  
"Remy is a thief, he got to be sly," absentmindedly he ran a hand through his hair. Rogue's face grew seriously suddenly.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" the questions were endless, but this seemed to be the most important, "Why did you do this for me?"  
  
"When I looked at you," there was emphasis on the use of I, "I saw somebody who was somebody who couldn't be happy, not really, because in the back of your head you knew dat you were stuck on the outside. I saw a beautiful person trapped behind your blessing and your curse. To see you hurting like you were, chere, was torture. Now when I look at you, I see a different person, I see the person with unlimited potential, and the most beautiful heart," he knew it sounded sappy, and cliché, but he didn't think that anybody had ever spoke that kind of truth to her. Those were the thoughts that had kept him awake last night that made him really think about everything. It seemed rushed, but he couldn't explain it, and he hoped he would never need to, but she understood.  
  
"I think I'm gonna start crying again," she gave a little laugh. Even if her problems weren't solved for the rest of the world, the ability to touch one person was the best feeling in the world. Remy brought a hand to her cheek and wiped off a falling tear. Rogue brought her hand to his in order to keep it where it was, and she closed her eyes again.  
  
"No more tears chere," he said softly. Remy decided to be bold for once- well maybe not once in his life, but bold none the less. He leaned in, placed his other hand on her other cheek and gently kissed her.  
  
"So this is what I was missing out on," she thought to herself as he kissed her, and she fulfilled her end of the bargain. Sure she had kissed a guy before, but in that first and only occurrence, she had sent the boy into a coma within a few seconds. Never had anything felt so- right? Remy broke the kiss and put his forehead to hers, his red and black eyes looking into her jade eyes.  
  
"I'm probably well enough to go home," she said unexpectedly. Remy's face dropped.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," he whispered, looking down, but quite to his surprise she kissed him again quickly yet passionately, and the broke it.  
  
"But then again, I am feeling a little weaker today," a smile that much resembled his playful one came over her, "I think it would be best if I stay, you know, for my own good."  
  
"Et vous m'appelez un diable," he kissed her again, and they both knew that it was right. In each other they would find salvation, and that salvation would keep them from the menacing future.  
  
("And you call me a devil")  
  
Ha! Told ya, fluffy goodness, but now its time to get to business. If you were insightful you would see some symbolism in the beginning middlish, and then some more at the end. Well, there you go please r/r. 


	12. Meurtre

The beginning of seriousness in this chapter. And yes, I have been using a translator, and yes I know its wrong, I take French so I know it hasn't been all right, but I like to update as soon as I have a chapter done, so I don't use my expertise *cough cough* to fix it, I just want to get it up, so I don't go to change it later, because I always do that with my writing. I think everyone will like this chapter, I hope, I liked writing it. Oh! And I have to give a little advertising time to a story called "Through Time" by Fleurdelys, it is under the x-men comic, but it isn't a huge difference in characters. It is an extremely good Reamy/Rogue fic that everyone should read. I don't own X-Men by the by, Marvel does. Please r/r.  
  
Chapter 12: Meurtre  
  
She looked into his strange eyes, so guarded, so impossible to read, and so engulfed in the present time. It wasn't like him to think about the future or the past, because he feared both, so in his mind, the present was the only stable tense. She could change it though, because she was not the kind of girl to just be a fling, she was the kind of girl he could fall in love with. So, he kissed her, and stroked her face gently, yet the moment was full of passion. Rogue couldn't help but get caught in the moment, because after so much time of being unable to make contact with anyone, she suddenly finds herself in the ultimate-Well almost ultimate touch. A thought concerned her though; what if he expected it to go further? It frightened her, but not so much the thought of him wanting it to go further, but the thought that she herself wanted it to go further. There they were, making out on his bed, which was an ideal place for things, but she knew it shouldn't go that far. What she didn't know was that he didn't want it to go that far either, and he was afraid she did.  
  
A ringing came from the other room. They broke their embrace hesitantly, and Remy quickly made his way to the next room. Rogue bit her lip and smiled to herself, could this really be happening? Now all thoughts of her dream slipped away from her, for she was in absolute happy disbelief. She knew that he wasn't a "good guy" and she knew that absolutely nobody would approve of this, but she just didn't care. All she knew at that moment was that she was there, able to touch, and with a potential relationship. Rogue looked at Remy through the doorframe, his face serious as he listened to the voice on the other line. As the sun hit him through a window, she could truly appreciate his features; his well chiseled body, his well defined jaw, his auburn hair which flared with red as the light reflected off it.  
  
"Great timing mon ami," she heard him say with a sigh, "Alright Remy's on his way," he took the phone away from his ear and pushed a button before tossing it onto the counter. Remy rubbed his chin with his left hand, looking angry with himself, and almost even disgusted. He saw her staring and smiled, walking back to the room. Remy opened the bottom drawer and pulled out two articles of clothing.  
  
"Duty calls," he said as he took off his pants revealing his striped boxers, which made Rogue blush madly. He put on a pair of black pants, and a tight red shirt. Remy saw the look of concern on her face, and knew it was because of where he was going, and how his orders may affect her friends.  
  
"Will you be long?" she asked quietly, avoiding his eyes. Remy took a few steps forward, towards her, and reached down tilted her head up by her chin tenderly and gave her a long kiss.  
  
"For you, Remy will be back so fast you'll think he never even left," he saw that his words didn't help her worries, "Listen, chere, Remy knows what a predicament we in; X-Men against Magneto, but Remy is gonna do what Remy has to do," he paused and looked away from her for a moment, "But I can promise you, I won't hurt your friends, and if dats the plan, then-" again he paused again, "Then I'm out of dere, blackmail or no."  
  
"You mean that?" she smiled.  
  
"Of course, and Remy always keeps his promises," he kissed her again, "Okay," another kiss, "I gotta," another kiss, "Go," yet again another kiss. Remy kissed her hand this time, "Until we meet again, ma chere," and with that he left.  
  
Rogue sighed and collapsed into the white pillow, smiling once more. He would let himself get in horrible trouble for her, he would leave Magneto for her, he was just too good to be true. She sat up, not wanting to stay still; she wanted to jump on the bed and laugh, cry, shout with joy, but she held herself together. Somebody liked her for who she was, and even though she barely knew him, she did know him oh so well! Remy was the guy that would never commit, but not because he was a player, but because he never found the right person. Could she be the right person?  
  
Suddenly Remy came charging back into the room and tackled her down into the bed. Rogue just laughed at the unexpected attack, as he started to kiss her again.  
  
"Mon Dieu, you'll be the end of me!" he exclaimed, pinning her down under him.  
  
"Thought you had to leave sugah," she laughed, but he merely kissed her again.  
  
"I do, I do," he sat up and sighed, "Why does Remy have the bad luck with timing?"  
  
"Destiny I guess," she beamed up at him, as he got off her and left with a simple hand gesture from his turned back. Again she laughed as he exited, looked back and winked at her before leaving for real.  
  
Magneto looked at his minions, his lackeys, who lounged about the office. His face was serious and tired, as if he had been up for many days on end without sleep. Nobody looked too concerned though, to half of them it was a pay check, but for the other half it was a forced alliance. Suddenly Magneto gave a small smile.  
  
"The time has come," he said quietly, but his words made the four men snap to attention, "For us to mark the beginning of mutant kind, to gain the recognition, and respect of the mutant population. One more key and Apocalypse is set free, and no matter what side we're on, we cannot allow this to happen. By preventing this we can gain power, and followers, and then we can have our way with this idiot driven world. No mutant will need fear for their lives; no mutant will go taunted; no mu-" he was cut off.  
  
"We get the point, mate," said St. John, otherwise referred to as Pyro, which he preferred.  
  
"Yes," Magneto said coldly, "Well, I have discovered through a rather talented mutant who can see the future, that Apocalypse will be released."  
  
"So what can we do about it?" asked Remy indignantly, "Seers are almost always right."  
  
"That's why we have to do something not foreseen you impertinent boy," he shot a look at Remy, "My source has concluded that the only reason that Apocalypse is set free is because of the X-Men, because of the orders given to them by Charles Xavier. Fowl play is at work, and though I had hope it wouldn't come to it, there is only one option."  
  
"Warn them?" Remy asked, though knowing that reasoning between the two organizations was not the most likely thing to occur.  
  
"We must-" he looked down in shame.  
  
"Meurtre," Remy said simply in disbelief. He had already been a pawn in the death of others once before and he did not intend on being used again. He wanted to shout at him, to storm out of that room, but he knew that he would only be killed for it. Sure, that group seemed like a harmless bunch of idiots sometimes, but the half in it for the money would kill without hesitation. Remy decided to play along for now and nodded, when inside his head he kept contemplating the plan:  
  
"Murder."  
  
Sorry that took so long to get up but I had a little lack of inspiration. You see! I told you it would get serious! I'll let you know right now, this is the last bit of real fluff for a while, there will be romance of course but not so much of the happy cuddly kind. So finally the things goin on in the mansion will be revealed, of course it will be revealed slowly because its more fun for me that way heh heh. So please r/r. 


	13. Le Choix

I really have to apologize for the delay, so I am soooooooo sorry! I realized at the end of this chapter how short my chapter really are, so after this chapter I'll try to make them a little longer. I do not own X-Men, Marvel does. Please r/r.  
  
Chapter 13: Le Choix  
  
The air seemed thick as he took long breaths, taking in the mid day air, and trying to sort things out. Four days. Only four quick days until they were supposed to kill them, all of them, when in the end, was it even necessary? Destroying one life is too much, but a handful of lives for an unclear vision? It was all too familiar to him. He took a drag from his cigarette as he looked out into the distant lights of the city. Remy always went on the roof when he wanted to be alone, or just think, and at the moment, he needed to think desperately. He knew he had to tell her, but an ominous cloud seemed to leer on the horizon, as if the whole thing was already plotted. Though he never wanted to believe in destiny, and he always contested against fate, deep down sometimes he knew that he believed it more than anything. There was no easy way out of this situation, none whatsoever.  
  
He needed to do the right thing, and he would do it; fill her in on the plans, take her back to Bayville to warn the others, help save them, but then what? What would become of their relationship? Hell, what would become of him? Magneto made no idle threats, and he would use the knowledge he had against Remy. It might seem drastic, but he would have no other choice but to leave the country. The police would be after him, and his enemies spread throughout the country would know where to find him, which meant that he would not be safe in the United States any longer. She would stay of course, it was only logical, and perhaps she would realize that this romance meant nothing, that it was the entire situation influencing their actions. That's what will probably happen; she'll snap out of her silly little teenage fantasy and chastise herself for being to stupid and naïve.  
  
"J'deteste le monde" he sighed exhaling the smoke. Remy flicked the cigarette off the roof and stood up getting ready for the events that would surely go by in a flash. He made his way down the staircase which led him to the floor that his home was located. With one more long, drawn out breath he opened the door and walked into the apartment, eventually finding himself in the kitchen where she sat. He internally groaned, she was still beautiful; he had hoped that it would be made easy for him, that he would walk in there and she would be unattractive, and repulsive, but even if that happened, he feared that it would make no difference, and that he would still lov- Think she was an admirable person. Rogue was still beautiful, and it was killing him inside, for he knew that in four days, maybe a little more, it would be goodbye, and who knew if they would ever meet again?  
  
She had stolen more of his clothes; one of his longer long sleeved shirts that came to her mid thighs looked more like a dress because she had used her belt to separate a top from bottom. The scary thing about it was, she could actually pull it off. Rogue had made coffee, he had noticed as the aroma filled the air. Finally, after him standing there for a moment, she felt a pair of eyes on her and looked at him.  
  
"Hey," she smiled, but did not get up. Truth be told, she would like nothing more than to run up to him and kiss him, but it just wasn't her style.  
  
"Hey," Remy on the other hand wasn't as shy; he walked up to the other side of the counter, reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Coffee huh? You're a life saver chere," he went over to the partially full coffee pot and poured some for himself.  
  
"Rough meeting?" her voice sounded sad as though she had just remembered where he had been. This made him freeze for a moment, but then took a seat next to her.  
  
"Bad things are goin' down," he told her seriously, "very bad things."  
  
"Involving the X-Men?" he nodded in reply, "You have to tell me."  
  
"I know," he sighed and took a sip of coffee, "In a week the Acolytes are aimin' to kill," he had meant to explain the details of the meeting, to tell her this more delicately, but the direct approach just shot out of his mouth. Rogue scowled.  
  
"Shoulda known it would come to this sooner or later," she looked away from him, knowing what a good man he was for telling her, "I gotta go back Remy."  
  
"I know," he reached out to take one of her hands, "Tell me when you're ready to leave," she looked at him almost shocked.  
  
"You mean you're taking me? You'd risk it?"  
  
"I figure, Magneto is gonna find out I was the loose end anyway, so Remy might as well help out," he placed his mug on the counter as did she. For a moment a wave of happiness consumed her, because he was doing all of this for her, not for money, and not because it was the right thing, but for her and her alone. She soon after realized that this wasn't necessarily a good thing.  
  
"And then?" a worried look crossed her features, "What will you do afterwards?"  
  
"Dunno," he shrugged, "Get out of the country for a while, see the sites, at least until it's safe to come back," she practically lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck in embrace.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered into his ear, "But, if this is gonna put you at risk, I'd rather go it alone," he pulled her away from him.  
  
"Doesn't work like dat chere," he gave a little smile, "Don't worry bout' Remy, he can take care of himself."  
  
"But who will take care of me?" she questioned, but he just shook his head.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to fight against you, or your friends, I just can't hurt you and the people who you belong with," there was a silence for a long time before Rogue brought him back into an embrace.  
  
"I understand," she whispered once more as she took off her ring, though he didn't know, "But, I don't want to lose you for such a long time," she pulled away.  
  
"But chere-" she cut him off.  
  
"Shh," and with that she kissed him, which would have been a welcome thing if only she was wearing her ring. Rogue began to absorb his energy, and when she felt him lose consciousness she broke the contact and put her ring back on, "Sorry it had to be like this sugah, forgive me," she began to search his drawers and shelves until she found some thick tape and tied his hands together behind the chair, along with binding his legs together at the ankles. In need for transportation Rogue rummaged through his pockets until she found his keys; twirling them in her hand, in a Gambit like way, she left the apartment, and drove off to warn her friends.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hours later Remy woke up hours later, feeling like he had a massive hangover. The earlier scene came flooding back to him as he found himself unable to rise from his sitting position. Remy looked down to see himself thoroughly trapped to the chair, but he knew he would be able to escape by giving it a little charge---He found that his powers were too drained at the moment to even blow the tape. He gave a little laugh, and began to struggle with his bonds, but to no avail, he would just have to wait until his powers recharged.  
  
"Petite malin---"  
  
"Clever little---"  
  
Again, sorry it took so long, insomnia messes with the creative juices. Please r/r. 


	14. Fortune du Sort

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!!! *takes deep breath* etcetera etcetera. Those of you who attacked me or sat on my head, thank you for giving me a kick in the teeth to continue. Damn I had the worst inspirational block, and insomnia, and I became obsessed with another group of fanfics for a different thing, and yeah, excuses, excuses, excuses. Sorry, my bad, I suck, and at the end of this chapter everyone can plan "human piñata" with me as the candy filled writer who should die. *insert exclaimer junk* enjoy and please don't kill me too much.  
  
Chapter.ummm 14, yeah 14: Fortune du Sort  
  
The cold mountain wind stung her face as she drove down the winding mountain. She wondered how far away she actually was; it still appeared to be New York from what she could see. It didn't matter how far she had to travel, all she knew what that she had to get back to Bayville and warn her friends. Murder---It seemed so impossible, and yet it happened every day. Rogue just couldn't understand how somebody could do it, take away an innocent life, didn't they realize that once the life was taken it couldn't be given back. Once somebody was dead, there was no return, that person is wiped off the earth, their presence is gone forever. Then there was the aftershock of murder, the chain reactions it causes to those involved with the victim; depression, sadness, anger, nothing good would come of a slaughter. She should have known it would come to this eventually, that death was inevitable. What did the X-Men think was going to happen? That every time they met one party would retreat, no, the retreating party was in it for the kill, and you know what they say "you can't keep losing forever."  
  
Thank God for Remy, what would have happened if he had not told her the whole fiendish plot? She could only imagine how hard it must have been for him to choose her over the Acolytes. Then she began to wonder, what if he hadn't found her that day passed out? Naturally he would have no reason to tell anyone of this plot, and so they would all end up dead, including her. She had never been one to believe in fate, but was this whole thing perhaps destiny?  
  
What would happen though? What would the plan be? The phrase "kill or be killed" lurked in her mind and it seemed that no matter what she did she could not escape it. Some awful feeling lurked inside her, some sense of foreboding that she couldn't explain. Naturally one would say it was the urgency of the circumstance, but she knew better. It felt as if this were a lose lose situation, as if her information wouldn't really help.It felt like it would make things worse.  
  
The mountain started to level out and a little way off she could see a town, obviously a common upstate New York town. So Remy had been lying a little when he said that they were terribly far from Bayville. Rougue couldn't help but smile, even though she knew that she should curse him. She wondered if he was okay, if she had zapped him too much, or if the Acolytes had found him.Wouldn't they be suspiscious? Who else would have gone to all the trouble of tying Remy up like that except the X-Men? Then again, Remy did have a lot of enemies.Again she pushed the negative thoughts out of her mind as she pulled into a little gas station called Fate's Fortune, which she thought was a very odd name for a gas station.  
  
Rogue walked into the shabby little mart next to the station where you were supposed to pay for gas and whatnot. She didn't like this town, it seemed too empty, too quiet; just like in one of those old western movies where the dust is rolling off the ground and the two cowboys are getting ready for a duel. The man who owned the staion {his name was Ram according to his "name tag} looked like a grease monkey from the day he was born. He was old though, with white hair hidden under a red baseball cap, and he wore a blue sleeveless jumpsuit.  
  
"Excuse me," Rogue said the Ram, "Do you know the fastest way to Bayville?"  
  
"Bayville eh?" he looked her up and down with his beady blue eyes, "I used to live there---Good place to live if you're different.Or at least it was," he gave an unsettling smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" she has a feeling she knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"People there are good at forgettin' things, or makin' up excuses for the unexplainable," he took out a cigarette and lit it before inhaling. "Course that was before the secret was let out."  
  
"Yeah I s'pose," the room filled with the man's smoke for a minute before clearing, she had a horrible feeling.  
  
"You hear that?" Ram questioned as he leant forward in his seat.  
  
"Hear what?" Rogue took a step back, she was a little frightened of this man, even though she knew that there was no reason to be with her powers.  
  
"Silence," he leaned back in his chair once again, "Yup, its always quietest before the shit hits the fan.But then little lady, I'm sure you've learned that by now.'  
  
"Look can I just get directions or what?!" she was annoyed and uncomfortable.  
  
"Directions, directions, directions. It ain't that simple is it?" he took another breath of smoke, "Dear heart, do you know where you're going?"  
  
"I already told you, Bayville."  
  
"That's not what I meant," he gave a little half hearted laugh, "Not what I meant at all."  
  
"Then tell me, what do you mean? Stop speaking in riddles and get to whatever point you're trying to get to," she put her hand on her hip.  
  
"All I meant was," his voice was softer now, almost a whisper, "Make sure you know what you're going back to. A lot can change in no time at all," there was a silence before he sat up straight and put on a cheerful, less scary composure, "Right Bayville, its about an hour or so from here, just head down the L.I.E and exit to the 41st right."  
  
"Thanks," she eyed him suspisciously before taking leave of the small building. What had just happened? It was as if she had blinked and missed a crucial part of the conversation. Before she knew it, she was back on Remy's bike and made her way down to the LIE. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
He had been sitting there for what seemed like days; Remy wasn't the kind to sit still for to long---Unless he was gambling of course. At first he was amused by Rogues shrewdness, but now, he was just annoyed and worried. Through the windows for his apartment he could see the sun starting to set in a blanket of reds and oranges. What if the Acolytes decided to advance on the mansion sooner? It wouldn't be the first time they changed something like that on a limb. Rogue would be in the crossfire, and with his comrades ruthlessness Remy was sure that she wouldn't make it. People didn't know the Acolytes like he did; everyone thought they were some hormonal angsty teens like the Brotherhood, but they weren't. Nobody had seen what the Acolytes were capable of, and that had been the plan from day one; make them prepare for what they think is the enemy, and then right when they least expect it unleash the real thing.Of course the plan had never involved murder before.  
  
"Mon dieu," he sighed as he struggled with his bonds. It seemed that escape was impossible until his powers returned, this he knew, but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing about this situation!  
  
With great effort he continued to stretch out the tape and tear it, though it wasn't getting him anywhere. Remy hated being tied up like this--- Unless if it was in a more comfortable position on a soft surface {heehee}, of course. That was it, he was fed up! With all his strength the pulled and kicked at the tape, wanting to get free of this stupid chair---This resulted in the chair tipping over and Remy finding himself in a considerable amount of pain, and an even more uncomfortable position. He sighed again.  
  
"Grand, seulement grand." {"great, just great"}  
  
Yes, two months for that.I know, I suck *ties self up to a tree* human piñata anyone? Next chapter ummm---Eventually heheh, Don't shoot!!!!!!! 


	15. Mortir et Amore

Sorry *hides*  
  
Chapter 15: Mortir et Amore  
  
It's funny how unfamiliar the familiar is sometimes; how things can change and yet remain exactly the same. Streets with the same little kids frolicking about, the same cars in the same driveways, and yet they aren't the same, and they never will be. Perhaps it isn't the surroundings that change, but the person who interprets them. Then again, maybe things do change, maybe they just hide behind the silent façade of a mask. The eyes of the children seem older, but not wiser at all, just older and more frightened. Change is a scary thing though, it's so easy to get used to a certain routine that when it is altered, all hell can break loose.  
  
The sun was still out, but quickly disappearing over the horizon which created a canvas of oranges and yellows. Beauty lay forgotten as the atmosphere dwarfed it, something seemed so...Different. It was almost as if the entire world were in slow motion somehow, every move being accentuated as if there was some importance there. There was no sound of birds singing. There was no laughter of children. There was no sound of cars leaving or arriving home. There was only the sound of her heartbeat and the motorcycle echoing throughout eternity. This was the sound of fear. As she got closer and closer to her destination, a feeling of dread filled the pit of her stomach. It shouldn't be like this should it? She was saving her friends, and yet she felt as if she were walking straight into hell. That's what it looked like after all didn't it? The sky ablaze, and the road becoming more deserted as she continued forward.  
  
Her dream entered her mind suddenly like a bullet, sharp and painful, had it been a sign? Whatever was causing this feeling, the message was clear: something was wrong. It wasn't just Magneto's assassination plan, or her relationship with Remy that weighed heavily on her, but an unknown horror was wreaking havoc in her mind. Though she felt thoroughly warned, Rogue knew that she had to get to the mansion. It was so close now, maybe five minutes, and she was sure that in no time at all they would be joined by Remy. She only had taken enough of his energy to incapacitate him for a short amount of time, and perhaps it was not wise. By now he had escaped his binds and he would come after her, to protect her, to help her, and he would most likely pay for it in the end...His "team mates" weren't forgiving.  
  
The mansion was in sight now, and it did indeed seem different just as she had suspected. It resembled a castle in one of those horror movies, with lightning in the background, a wolf howling off in the distance, and that cheesy music playing...It resembled one of those haunted castles where everyone dies...Bad thought! She must not think that way! Positive thinking is always better than negative, she knew this, but under the circumstances she was inclined to expect the worst.  
  
Her traveling was over, and now was the time of confrontation...Slowly she dismounted off of the borrowed bike and hesitantly entered the foreboding mansion. It was well lit as usual, and warmth erupted as she stepped inside. Rogue looked apprehensively to her left, then to her right, there was no sign of something being wrong, could she have been being paranoid? Se relaxed slightly, but did not let her guard down.  
  
"Rogue?" ah that voice, of course she knew it, Kitty. The peppy girl had begun to race down the stairs towards the missing X-Men. She stopped right in front of her, with a face of happiness, but not hugging her. "Rogue!! Where have you been?! We've been so totally worried!! Oh my god I have to go get the others!! Stay right there!" Kitty ran off, leaving Rogue to evaluate what had just happened. Okay, it seemed like Kitty was fine, but it was unusual that the girl did not hug her, and that she ran off so quickly without any answers...Perhaps she was reading into this too much.  
  
She slowly began to stride around the room in a large circle, looking at everything, almost studying it. Shadows filled the mansion, a darkness that she had not noticed before. Perhaps it had always been there, but if it had, then she had been blind to the point of idiocy. Paranoia was engulfing her, and she hoped that it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but...Things happen. They just do...In life, things happen, and they happen for a reason. You learn things through every new "thing" that happens, you are supposed to, its just the way the world works. Everything you experience, good or bad, is extremely important, so you have to pay attention to the details. You have to pay attention because if you don't, if you let your mind wander, then you can find yourself...In a trap.  
  
That's exactly what this was, one huge trap, it seemed so obvious now. The lack of laughing children running down the hallways, the absence of light, the fact that it had been a good five minutes since Kitty left and there was still nobody greeting her...It was all a trap. The darkness was there for a reason, the uncomfortable atmosphere was there for a reason, to trap her. With a newfound wave of panic washing over her, Rogue grabbed the doorknob that would lead her outside, but it wouldn't open. The security system had locked the door, and probably every exit...Why were they doing this? Why?! Something was wrong, just like her conversation with the professor something was horribly wrong.  
  
She backed up a few steps in disbelief and confusion, but bumped into something, or rather someone. There was no time to turn around though, because the unknown person wrapped one arm around her tightly and used the other to press a damp cloth to her face...Then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cigarette was the only company that could sooth his nerves at the moment, everything was going utterly wrong. He had put the woman he lov...Liked a lot in danger, and not the type of danger she could handle on her own. He didn't doubt her abilities, but she didn't know the Acolytes like he did. Of course, it wasn't only the Acolytes he was worried about anymore, nope he had something else added onto his list. In his long relationship with the chair and duck tape, he remembered something that had been said in his meeting with the evil group. He didn't recall the exact words used, but Magneto had said something about things being wrong, or different with the X-Men...Something to that effect.  
  
Now as the scenery past by him in a blur there was a long list of things to worry about; it was enough to make a guy go crazy. Damn her for incapacitating him for so long, damn her for making him worry, damn her for making him care. Remy didn't exactly like having to worry about people, having an amazing emotional attachment to someone...It was just easier to have one night stands and a life of solitude. He liked the feeling, he just hated what it made him do. Now he was racing to probable pain and fighting, for a girl he had just met a few days ago! The world was a very scary and confusing place...If that was even more so possible.  
  
How long had he been driving? He didn't know, time was something he never did care for. It had been too long though, he should be there by now, he should have escaped sooner, he should have...Oh there were just too many "should haves" what was important now was Rogue. The radio blasted the Fire Theft's song Chain, but it was like there was no music playing at all, the only sound was the constant rambling of his own thoughts. He hoped he was going the right way, it had been a while since he had been to the mansion, or even seen it, and yet it was like he was subconsciously getting himself there. Without even knowing it he was in Bayville, and then he was pulling up to the huge house.  
  
Remy parked his "borrowed" classic Mustang outside the gates, there was no way they would let him in...So he would have to let himself in. With his catlike swiftness, he climbed over the barrier and stealthily made his way towards the mansion. Outside the front door was his motorcycle, and he was glad to find that she had filled up the gas tank for him...Of course that would mean that he owed her (which could be a good thing). He decided to take the direct approach with these people, after all, if he broke in they would think him threatening, and wouldn't treat him...Politely. With a deep breath, and a stomach full of bad feelings, he knocked on the large doors. The person who opened it was not who he had expected.  
  
"You? What are you doing here?" he questioned with shocked curiosity.  
  
"I could ask you the same question Mr. LeBeau," the woman answered with a laid back, confident tone. "Besides, what am I ever doing anywhere?"  
  
"You sure did pick a bad time," he crossed his arms defensively, but when he did this he reached into his coat and grabbed a card.  
  
"Me? What about you? I'd say you're the one who has a horrible sense of timing," she gave a little laugh, "and what do you plan to do with that card? Charge it and throw it at me hmm? Maybe she took a little too much energy Gambit, I can see right into your mind...Pity."  
  
The woman looked somewhere off behind him, with a satisfied smile on her face. Remy felt something colliding with his head, and everything turned black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue's eyes opened to unfocused faces looking at her seriously. By what she could gather, they had been talking about her, because as soon as she showed signs of consciousness there was a silence in the room...As things began to become clearer, she saw where she was, but did not recognize it; it was a room with grayish blue walls with nothing on them and only a single light hanging from the ceiling. It reminded her of when a man was brought in for questioning in cop movies.  
  
She groggily tried to move her hands to her face, only to find that she was tightly tied to a wooden chair. Had it been her friends who did this to her? Who knocked her out with chloroform and bound her like some animal? Of course it was, because Professor Xavier, Logan, Ororo, and Scott were the ones staring at her.  
  
"Hello Rogue," the professor said with a friendly attitude, as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Why am I tied up?" she asked angrily as she tugged on the rope.  
  
"Its for your own safety kid," Logan answered with his eyes closed.  
  
"What do you mean for my own safety?" her voice was filled with venom, she was so mad and hurt that they were doing this. She should have known though, she should have never overlooked her instincts.  
  
"Rogue," Ororo said gently, "the Acolytes brainwashed you, they played tricks on your mind..."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" this was utterly ridiculus. "I wasn't even with the Acolytes!"  
  
"Wow they really did a number on her," Scott muttered to the professor.  
  
"And don't talk like I cant hear you," Rogue shot a glare in her peers direction before turning her attention to the man in the wheelchair. "Professor, you know I wasn't with the Acolytes, we talked, tell them!"  
  
"Yes, when we talked you were with the one they refer to as Gambit, and you had no memory of being with the Acolytes, but you were. You see Rogue, they found you during your...Episode with those you have absorbed, and they saw an opportunity to get you back on their side...They did brainwash you," what was he saying? It was all a lie! Remy had found her! "They turned you against us Rogue, there is no point of denying it, we know everything."  
  
"This is unbelievable...I can't believe you're lying like this professor! Why?!"  
  
"I'm not lying...We have even probed Gambit's mind and it confirms the events," the professor looked her straight in the eyes, but they were not the eyes that she knew and loved like a father.  
  
"Remy?! Remy's here?!" she wanted to stand up and run out of this room, out of this nightmare, and into his arms.  
  
"Correction," Logan jumped in, "he was here."  
  
"He...Was here?" her face paled...They wouldn't just let him go...  
  
"Yes," Xavier cleared his throat, "that was some unfortunate business...He broke into the mansion, and attacked the X-Men, but we outnumbered him. We were able to capture him, and gather information that we needed, which in part was thanks to you Rogue."  
  
"Thanks to me?" her voice was weak, she did not like where the story was going.  
  
"You took some of his energy earlier didn't you? Well, he didn't have enough to shield his thoughts...It was a great help," he smiled, "but in his thoughts, we found...Disturbing images of the horrible things he has done, and things he planned on doing..." he was cut off by Rogue.  
  
"Why do you keep speaking about him in past tense?" her head was lowered because she knew what was coming.  
  
"He was a threat...We had no choice but to..."  
  
"You killed him..." she felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "You...Murdered him."  
  
"There was nothing else we could do," he sympathetically replied.  
  
"You could have sent him to jail, you could have locked him up! You could have done anything! But you killed him!" she looked up at them, pain evident in her face.  
  
"We know you think you love him," Scott said gently, "but that is just what Magneto put in your head...Once whatever they did to you wears off, you'll feel much better."  
  
"And once you realize that he was a good man then you will feel horrible...You should feel horrible now!" she looked from face to face, each uncaring, each showing no pain for her lost love. "Why do none of you feel bad?! Why don't you cry for him? Why?!" she was practically screaming now as she sobbed. "Why? Just tell me why?!" her voice broke and she cried like she had been shot or better yet, stabbed in the back. "Why have you all betrayed me?" she whispered. "Tu morti! Tu morti ma amore!"  
  
"I think she needs some time alone," Professor Xavier motioned everyone to leave...The door snapped shut and she was left with her heart of eternal pain and nothing more. How could they have done this? What had happened to them, why were they buying into the lies? It hurt so bad...  
  
"Remy...Je t'aime..."  
  
("I love you.")  
  
I suck, I'm sorry...R/R even though I suck...a lot...Sorry...*hides* 


	16. La Reine Blanc

Oh, I know I suck majorly...Sorry.

**Chapter 16: La Reine Blanc**

The single light of the room swayed back and forth on its long chain, creaking as it moved. Like an uncontrolled spotlight hitting the stage of a once beautiful theatre that now lay in ruins. Only it wasn't a theatre, it was her life, it was all the things that she trusted and loved left in dilapidation. This was wrong, all wrong, but she couldn't do anything about it, she was trapped in this little room with her body bound to an uncomfortable chair. The binds twisting around her hands were too tight; cutting off the circulation somewhat and making them throb, but she didn't dare move them. She was too tired to attempt another escape, she had tried for the first hour and a half, but now she had no energy left. Remy's powers had worn off so she couldn't charge the rope, and even if she did then the explosion would hurt her badly. He had been right, she wasn't well and shouldn't have come....And if she had listened, well....He would still be alive.

What had they all been thinking?! How could they kill him? How on earth could a group which focused on peace and understanding kill somebody? No, it wasn't right...This whole thing wasn't right. Something was amiss, but she just didn't know what the hell to do. Tears began to sting her eyes once more as her emotions overpowered her; she was helpless, Remy was dead, her "family" was holding her captive, and she was sure that something even worse was going to happen. It was that looming feeling again, the one that told her something was wrong the moment she walked in to the mansion. Now that instinct told her that something bad was going to happen, something extraordinarily bad.

Nobody had been in to see her sense they told her of their murder and that worried her. Knowing these people, someone would have come in and tried to talk with her, someone would have done something. At this point though she was beginning to wonder about everything, that is what happens when you're locked up for hours on end, you think, there is nothing else to do. Had they been right? Is it possible that she was brainwashed? Of course it was possible, but was it true? No, it couldn't be, you can't implant these feelings into one's mind and have them be so passionate, so real....But what if?

"No!" she said out loud to herself n a harsh voice. Don't fall for their tricks, don't buy into their lies and deception! The warm liquid brimmed and fell, slowly at first but then with a rapid rate staining her cheek. This wasn't fair.

She allowed her head to droop down and her hair to fall in front of her face, shadowing the tears, and the anger, and the pain. As a stupid teenager she had cried before, but never had she had this much incentive, this much purpose behind it. In the past she merely had the incessant breakdowns of a hormonal teenager, but now...There was no pain greater than what she felt. She had killed Remy, it was her fault...Even if it meant never meeting him, she wished she could change what had happened.

Something scary took a hold of her, a negative, deep, scarring feeling of desire. She wanted revenge; she wanted to hurt those who hurt him and herself. Betrayal is the worst of all wrong doings, to hurt someone you love is just inhumane. There was just so much fear engulfing her, so much confusion and...It wasn't important, not now, not that he was gone.

The doorknob began to turn with a small squeaking sound, it was enough to drive someone insane. In walked Logan, his usually surly self, as if nothing had happened, nothing important anyway. Rogue looked up and glared with her bloodshot eyes.

"Come on kid, we're only doing this for your own good," he replied to her look of death.

"Is that what you told Gambit too?" she shot back in a quiet voice, almost a whisper, but he heard it, oh boy did he hear it.

"There were things about him you didn't know, he was trouble and he got what was coming to him," he had brought his face very close to hers as he spoke so menacingly that she felt like he wanted to kill her right then and there.

"Bad things always start with good intentions, but death....Death is never justified, and I thought you knew that...I guess you are just an animal after all," her words hurt him, she knew it, and it made her feel better for a moment. Those caustic words weren't enough though. Logan didn't reply, it was a cheap shot that cut into him. He brought her hands, which were behind the chair, over her head and picked her up roughly.

"Where are you taking me!" she punched his back with both hands rather pathetically, she was still weak, and even if she was at one hundred percent she would never be able to take on Wolverine.

Again he chose not to answer, but just kept walking through the dimly lit halls, turning every now and then. As they approached what she guessed to be their destination she could hear music growing faintly louder. It was classical music, primarily orchestra, very beautiful, but in this situation it was unsettling. Movies play this kind of music when a man takes a machine gun and kills a bunch of mobsters when they're at a wedding or something...That's what it reminded her of and she did not like that concept.

Logan entered a room that looked like a mix between a laboratory and a surgical room. She could vaguely make out through the darkness beakers full of God knows what sat on long tables with papers scattered all over. In the middle of the room were two steel tables, big enough for a body, and lights shot down on them with blinding power. She knew that this was where she was going. Her former team mate dropped her down onto this table, and the ice cold metal made her shiver. Iron clasps automatically wrapped themselves around her hands, and feet making her unable to move. It was horrible uncomfortable, and frightening beyond belief.

The automatic door swooshed open once more, and though she couldn't make out who it was, she had a pretty good idea. However, something was odd...Well, odder than what she had suspected. Along with the hovering sound of the professor's chair was the distinct clip clop of high heeled shoes...She knew it wasn't one of the X-Men, it just didn't sound like them. Sure, that seemed stupid, but people have very distinct walks, it reflects the way they carry themselves. This person was confident, she was taking long strides which never faltered.

"Who's there?" Rogue questioned with anger in her voice and perhaps a hint of fear.

"There's no one Rogue," the Professor said with a hint of sadness. "Its so sad when this sort of thing happens."

"Professor, Ah know there's someone there, even if Ah am brainwashed Ah'm not deaf." She sighed, this little game of there's was getting frustrating and tiresome.

"Well now, that is certainly true," it was the woman who spoke this time. She had a sweet voice, but the sort of forced kindness. This woman couldn't fool Rogue though, she heard the iciness in her tone, and it was frightening. If the devil had a voice, it would be this one.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked to the faceless voice who she could feel watching her, "What do you want?!"

"My dear, I am not your run of the mill 'villain,'" the women laughed a fake laugh, "I won't reveal my "master plan," because that is just idiotic, wouldn't you agree? Of course you would," she laughed again quietly, "it is such a pleasure to meet you Rogue, you have no idea how much I have been looking forward to it. Honestly, all of this planning and preparation...Well, it makes even me a little anxious."

"At least you're not the one tied down on an operating table," she replied venomously.

"There are worse places one could be..."

"Like dead? Dead like Remy?! You're the one who made them kill him aren't you?" anger took a hold of her once more, blinding rage. The woman moved closer and tilted the table so that it was practically standing straight up. The woman was visible now; in fact she was too close for comfort. Her icy blue eyes were just inches from her, and she looked extraordinarily serious.

"If I wanted him dead, I would have killed him...They may be influenced by me, and my associates, but they have some free will...No, they just played the scenario. We never said for them to kill, but if we had they still would have," a little smirk played on her ruby lips as she backed away.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked meekly. The woman looked down, as if contemplating the rather simple question.

"Enough chit chat, its time to get down to business," she moved back into the darkness, the spot lights made it very hard for Rogue to see outside the circle which they illuminated.

She could tell from the swooshing sound that the automatic door had opened once again. She was able to make out the shape of maybe two people, one carrying something. The new group and the cold woman talked in hushed voices briefly before they all approached her. As the light fell on them, she could tell what the one man had been carrying; it was a person thrown over his shoulders, their upper body stuffed in a bag of some sort. Muffled cries of protest could be heard from the sack...Rogue didn't like this one bit.

"Are you sure this is her?" one of the other men asked, he was short and beefy with gold thinning hair. The women sighed and gave the man a somewhat annoyed look.

"Of course I'm sure, just get on with it!" she demanded. The men looked at each other with doubt but apparently decided to trust the woman. The man who had been silent to this point dropped the body rather carelessly on the floor, emitting a loud thud and cry from the person inside it. He threw the bag off and revealed a girl, no older than Rogue herself, and she looked very angry and scared. She had long auburn hair and green bloodshot eyes. Her hands and ankles were bound together with gray tape.

The blond bulky man mumbled something under his breath as he cut off the tape from her wrists. Immediately the girl began to struggle against the man, but it was no use. Rogue would have thought that the girl would be a mutant, why else would she be in this position? But she wasn't using any powers to aid her, so perhaps she was a "normal" human. The girl was forcefully put onto the table right next to Rogue's and strapped in.

"My turn I suppose?" the man who had been carrying the girl asked. He had a British accent and looked much like the blond man only taller and with brown hair.

"Its right where you left it," the women said absent mindedly.

"Ah yes," the British man turned around, into the dark and began to collect something that neither captured girls could see. Rogue looked over at the innocent girl, who in turned looked at her with terrified eyes that had begun to water with tears. The girl looked as if she were pleading with Rogue to help her, but she couldn't do anything, and that helplessness was horrifying.

The man returned into the light with gloved hands, and much to her terror, a rather large syringe with some odd purple liquid in it. Her body began to seize up as he walked towards her with bad intentions in his eyes.

"Get ready m'dear," he said to the women who closed her eyes and placed her hands on her temples. Rogue knew that this woman had powers similar to Jean and the Professor at this point, plus she felt the woman enter her mind. It was like a chill going through her entire body. "Now Rogue, this may hurt quite a bit..." the British man took her arm roughly, making it hit the metal constraints and hit it a few times to get the vein. It was then that he stuck the needle in her, oh it burnt and stung at the same time. She closed her eyes tightly as the music seemed to get louder, and then the needle was gone...That wasn't so bad...

Something started to happen though, a strange sensation began to engulf her senses. Once again her eyes closed as she tried to place whatever it was that was happening to her. Her body felt very warm from her head to her toes, and something was triggered. All at once that warmth became a scorching heat from within. It was like she was on fire, from the inside out and this caused her to cry out in pain. The heat subsided and she gained the strength to open her eyes. Her breath was short as she looked at the girl next to her who's eyes had grown so large that they looked like they were ready to burst.

Rogue realized that she had begun to absorb the stranger next to her, and when she attempted to break away she found that they weren't touching at all. Images of the girls past flashed by her eyes; her name was Sarah Williams...She broke her arm when she was five...Cried when her parents got divorced at eleven...Moved to New York only three years ago when her mother was transferred...She had been out late at a party when she had been taken by these people....No, no, no, no! That was enough!

"Stop it!" she screamed out as the girls life intertwined with hers. Something was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong! Again she felt pain overwhelm her, however this wasn't from heat, this was from Sarah. Once again she squeezed her eyes shut in pain; it felt as if she were being ripped to shreds inside. Rogue screamed, it was so unimaginable, but her body wouldn't let her pass out.

What was this pain? She wondered as Sarah's eyes began to close as if falling asleep. Then it hit her: this was death. She was feeling the girls death...She was **KILLING** this girl! This innocent girl was having her life drained away by Rogue's powers but she couldn't stop it, she wasn't in control! The woman with the blue eyes was doing this...She was making her do this.

Again Rogue screamed one final time as she had no more energy left to drain from the girl. She was gone...Why? Why had they done this? She felt the psychic connection break and the women stumbled but was caught by the blond haired man.

"It is done," the woman said weakly to her "associates."

"The girl isn't dead," the British man said as he checked Sarah's pulse.

"Her brain is," the woman replied as she collected herself, "it was a success, she absorbed the girl without keeping the psyche afterwards."

What were they saying? They all seemed so far away, and Rogue was so tired and hurt at this point. She didn't have the psyche? How was that possible? Wait...If she had absorbed the entire being of Sarah...But didn't keep it...That meant that there was no Sarah left, everything about her had just gone into nothingness. All that was left was a shell...

"You bastards," she whispered with her head hung low, she didn't have the strength to lift it. Tears began to fall from her eyes, but she could barely feel them at this point.

"She will be our Grim Reaper," the blond man stated with an amazed voice.

"Yes...He will be happy with this," the woman said as she approached Rogue once more. With a gloved hand she lifted the injured girls head. "It will hurt less next time, and eventually you won't even feel it."

"Je sentirais tourjours..." (I will always feel...)

Yeah my future tense sucks...I need to pay more attention in French...oh well r/r please


	17. Cette Assez

Chapter 17: Cette Assez

The constant ache of questions screams through the mind under certain circumstances. Darkness…Nothing to see but the images your mind creates in the blind panic of the unknown. Shapes take form in the black abyss in front of you, nameless, soulless, faceless creatures or just curves in the emptiness. A wise man once said that darkness allows you to imagine your fears with less distraction. The air gets heavy with paranoia and guilt making it hard to breath; choking on the memories and questions. There are no answers, because the questions aren't real, but created by the mind to toy with you. Sometimes it makes everything better, but other times….Spiders crawling on the skin, and chills surging through the spine…Tears burning down your cheeks.

Pretend it's a dream and make it all go away. Make the blood go away; make the pain go away; make the horrible feelings eating you up from the inside out go away. Dreams always fade…They become either nonexistent, or a hazy memory triggered by something interesting or frightening or unimaginably wonderful. Tell yourself that you'll wake up with no memory of this horrible dream, this abomination of life. Take away all that's happened, because it hurts too much to bear…Like a needle slowly piercing through the skin and entering the heart with precession. It cuts and prods, making finding its way through the blood and bones, to your very essence in search of something…

This dream is a cancer, eating away at your core, the thing that keeps you living…Both brain and heart are infected with this cancer. How much of it can you take before the mind starts to wander into the darkness? Simple little lies and conspiracies run rampant making you want to scream…But when you do nothing happens. Nobody saves you from the dark; nobody rushes in and asks what happened…Nobody is there to hold your hand…That person is gone. Forever lost in a beautifully terrible dream…

How long has she been stuck in this box? They had turned out the swinging light and removed the chair…Did they know that her spirit was broken? Or was it just the fact that she was so physically drained that made them toss her in the room with no precautions? Questions upon questions flew around her mind and it was maddening. Her body cried out for sleep but there was absolutely no chance of her slipping under…She would dream of him and what they did to him…And what they made her do. Her eyes had gone dry long ago…

Rogue had killed an innocent girl...No, she didn't kill her, but she stole her soul and destroyed just because THEY wanted her to. I wasn't her fault, she didn't have control! But she should have; she should have been stronger, but she was never strong enough to save anyone was she?

The blonde woman sat in the kitchen of the mansion, sipping a cup of coffee with a look of deep concentration on her face. She was alone, but not so alone…Her associates were never far away, they always seemed to show up whenever she turned around. Of course, she knew they'd be there, and they knew it too, so why bother? They didn't trust her and she knew this as a fact. None of them trusted anyone anymore though, they had seen too much to give that great honor. They have seen enough of the world to understand how people work. Their minds simulate situations in which they win, in which they make it out better…Other people involved don't matter; survival of the fittest baby.

So why was she in this game? Why did she put herself through such a horrible ordeal? Well, there is a reason for everything, but in truth she did not want any part of this, however, what someone wants is never very important is it? No, this was not her choice and part of her knew that; she is smart enough to know what is going on, but there is absolutely nothing she can do about. She doesn't like not being in control, for she is the one who always has the power…Being taken advantage of makes her feel sick usually. It is better to submit than to have your mind ravaged, or at least that is her logic…But every now and then…They grab her up and throw her into the darkness. The darkness which was once her dearest friend, working to her advantage, but now? Well, now things aren't fair; the game is changed to someone else's liking…its never fair anymore.

Even the most powerful individuals slip up every now and then…And when they do, well, the blonde woman isn't someone you cross. She trusted this person, and agrees with them on most matters, but they aren't the type of being to accept "no" as an answer. So people get hurt, and scarred, and forgotten…Little lost lambs in a snowstorm…Such a pity really.

"Deep in thought my dear?" the balding man walked in, expecting her to jump in surprise…Sometimes he tended to forget what she was capable of.

"You could say that," she replied coolly. The man chuckled and sat down across from her.

"You did a wonderful job today love, I was thinking maybe we could celebrate," the look in his eye was sleazy, and quite unwelcome.

"We could…" she gave a little smile. "But we have work to do, or at least I do…"

"Aw, there's plenty of time for that later," he reached over and stroked her arm.

"I suppose your right," she picked up her coffee with her free hand and took another sip. As she went to put it down it slipped from her grip and hit the man's arm, causing him to cry out. "But I suppose you should spent that time cleaning up."

It was hard to keep her eyes open at this point; she didn't want to sleep, to dream of awful things, but her body was willing her into unconsciousness. She was weak, and felt sick…The kind of illness you get when you're exhausted and overrun emotionally. She was hungry, and cold, and achy all over; they wouldn't leave her to die, she knew this for a fact. However, they left her to die inside, in her heart and mind…Perhaps they wanted it that weak, to break her spirit in order to stop her from fighting back. It was working, because all she wanted was for the whole world to go away. For the memories to disappear, for the pain to subside…She just wanted everything to disappear and fade into a pretty little web of defeat.

The door opened and the light poured into the blackened room like the light of god himself. A black figure stood in the doorway, silhouetted in a very picturesque way. This was no god though, this was just someone who had betrayed her and killed the only person she really cared for. Kitty had entered the room with a plate of food and a concerned look on her face. Concerned? She should feel horrible about what she let happen! There shouldn't be any concern for Rogue, but concern for her own soul because she sold it to the devil himself.

Rogue willed herself to sit up against the side of a wall; this piece of filth wouldn't see her weak…A fire had been lighted, a fire of fury and rage and horrible vengeance…

"Hi Rogue," the girl said meekly as she turned on the swinging light on. Rogue said nothing. "I brought you some food…"

"I don't want your food, for all I know its poisoned or drugged…"

"Oh, you know I'd never do that," something had shifted in her that very instance…It was unusual.

"I don't know you so I can't trust you," it was said coldly, with a purpose.

"Are you still p oed about that Bandit guy?" she took a few steps forward.

"Gambit!"

"Psh," she put the food down in front of her and wiped her hands together, "that guy was like, bad news, it like had to be done."

"You didn't even know him, what right do you have to condemn him!" she struggled to her feet, leaning heavily on the wall for support.

"You really need to get over it, there are like, other fish in the sea you know?" she rolled her eyes. "And that guy was like one of those really gross fish…You know, one of those slimy creepy ones?"

"You little bitch! You have no right!" the tears were stinging her eyes again…Even when you think you have nothing left to cry you can surprise yourself. "You will never know what Remy and I had, never!"

"Sheesh Rogue like calm down, god I can't wait till you're debrainwashed this is so like stupid! You didn't have anything with him, it was all like implanted!"

"You know why you'll never have what we had? Because you are a selfish, bratty little bitch who doesn't give a damn about anyone else," she wasn't screaming, no, she was speaking in a low venomous voice that was getting louder.

"Okay you like need to shut up now!"

"No! You killed an innocent man, and you don't even feel bad do you!" she took an unsteady step forward. "You don't give a damn about me, we were never friends! You disgust me! You stupid, airhead, you don't deserve to be here, YOU should have been the one to die, all of you should have died before Remy!" She had never felt so angry, but still she would never talk to people like this.

"Shut up!"

"Why should I!" Rogue gave a short little chuckle. "How does it feel to whore yourself to the devil? Stupid little bitch," as she spoke it occurred to her that she must be channeling Remy...This wasn't like her, but it could be like him when he's angry, when he is infuriated. It hurt her to say these things, but she loved hurting Kitty, she loved getting her revenge…Remy's revenge.

"I said shut up," Kitty cried out with tears running down her cheeks. She shoved her against the wall and slapped her hard, "just shut up!" She hit her again and again, causing Rogue to fall to the ground and cover her face. There was no way to fight back, she was too weak.

"You don't know what you're saying!" it was a good thing Kitty wasn't strong like Logan…"Shut your filthy mouth!" now the hits were getting harder and more painful. Rogue couldn't believe this, she had seen Kitty mad, but the girl would never do something so violent.

"Stop it!" Rogue cried as the pain stung through her; she felt herself fighting unconsciousness again as she just sat there helplessly accepting the blows to face and body.

Suddenly the pain stopped altogether. There were no more tiny fists beating themselves against her; no noise of Kitty's enraged cries…Nothing…Except for the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. Rogue was afraid of what she would see if she took her arms away from her face, but she knew she'd have to eventually.

Tentatively, she withdrew her shaking limbs from her punished body and saw a hand…With a ring on it.

"Come on chere, I t'ink its time for us to leave."

With that Rogue finally lost all consciousness not from pain, or exhaustion…But from the pure shock of it all.

"Merde."


	18. S'échapper De la Réalité

And now, another long awaited chapter. When I say I suck in these things its not because of the quality of my work, its because I take so damn long to do it. I suck for that little itty bitty fact. Okay here we go, insert disclaimer, please r/r and enjoy!

Chapter 18: S'échapper De la Réalité

Deep, dark, lengthy expanses of nothingness that surrounds the shattered soul of life. Pretty things don't exist when everything becomes so ugly, when the world decides you aren't fit to live happily. Pretty things don't exist at all…But in the darkness, the abyss of dead space, one is freed from this fact. There are no worries, or remorse, or tears, no not here…There aren't even nightmares anymore. This is the type of unconsciousness when you don't have enough in your heart to dream. The pictures would be surreal like a Dali painting, melted, obscure…Its all obscure anyway.

In this darkness comes a spark, a single glimpse of light for just one moment. Everything around this thing is illuminated for a split second…It's a white room…Was it a room? Couldn't it just be blankness surrounding her? There in the spark is a figure, a shadowed being that breathed unkind air. A woman. A familiar woman at that, she had seen her recently but her memory wasn't letting her place the silhouette.

She felt helpless now, moreso than before, and scared at that. It was as she were a child again, lost in a sea of people. Only, there were no people, not in this place, not in this cut out portion of universe. It was not fit for anything to reside. This was the kind of place a thing, a horrible thing, went to die. When the blood leaks out like crimson rain and the ache of wounds goes numb. This is where the dying monsters go in their last moments. They go nowhere and everywhere.

"Little girl, where are you?" the woman called out. She couldn't bring herself to respond.

The clicking of heels echoed in the lightless area. The woman was walking, looking for her, but how could she see in here?

"I know you're scared," the woman began almost motherly; "I know you're confused, but I can help you. My lost little friend let me help you, this isn't a place for children, this isn't a place for anyone. Help me help you find the light."

Still she didn't respond, she was too torn. With all her heart she wanted to get out, to find this "light" and be free once again. Everything was so confusing, so fuzzy and morphed.

"Just make a sound my dear little girl," the words rolled off her tongue like liquid, "my dear little Rogue."

She inhaled sharply, it was a sound wasn't it? Although, she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to make it and immediately regretted it. There was something wrong, something utterly dark even in this pitch black place. She had made a fatal mistake.

Suddenly lights went on from nowhere, lights brighter than any she had ever seen. Rogue had been right, they weren't in a white room, they were simply floating in a white oblivion, and there she stood. The blonde haired woman who looked so familiar. Where did she know this person from? It was right there, right in her memory so close in reach and yet her fingers could only brush its surface.

The woman began to walk briskly over to Rogue.

"There now, that wasn't too difficult was it?" her voice had changed it was…Cold, icy cold. Suddenly she was very close to Rogue's face.

"I can see you _little _girl," it was poison, it was…it was venom…Hate spilling from her mouth and the words crawling over her skin like a hoard of ants, engulfing her, suffocating her, eating her from the inside out with absolutely no regard.

She screamed. She closed her eyes and tried to make it go away. Wouldn't you?

Hands flew over her mouth, muffling the sounds of terror and anguish. Rogue opened her eyes…She wasn't there anymore, the lady wasn't there anymore. It was still dark, but not nearly as it had been…She was in the mansion…

She flailed in blind panic against this person holding onto her, not wanting to fall back into the horrors she once was. All she knew was that lately people had been torturing her. Everyone she came in contact with was killing her, piece by piece and she couldn't take it anymore. Make is stop, she wants it to stop for the love of god.

"Shh!" the person wrapped his free arm around her, trying to calm her down. "Chere, it's me, it's Remy! Calm down."

For a moment it didn't process, everything was coming to her delayed in a way. When this finally did register she barely believed it. She had to turn around and see his face, touch him, anything just to know he was there.

"Is it…Is it really you?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"It's gonna take more den a little brute force to stop Remy," he gave her his crooked little smile. Tears immediately came to her eyes.

"They…They told me you were dead!"

"Nah, alive and kickin' master of escape Remy LeBeau," his gaze shifted around their surroundings. "Bad things are happening here Chere."

"Oh my god," she suddenly understood what had happened, what she had seen. It wasn't a dream or anything, it was her mind and that woman was the same one who had…Oh god, she knew where they were. "Remy we gotta get out of here, that woman she…She knows where we are, she could see us she, she—"

"Woah calm down, don't worry bout dat, Remy got it covered."

"How?"

There was a moment of silence where only Remy's smile filled the void. She was so confused, what the hell was happening!

"By staying in one place long enough for me to find you," came a voice from behind them. It was them, the woman and the other goons, standing there looking triumphant.

Remy got up, shaking the clinging Rogue from him and slipped an arm around the woman's waist.

"Told you she'd fall for it," he said humorously into her ear, teasingly near her neck.

"Good boy," she turned her head and met him for a kiss, all the while the woman was looking at Rogue. She was devastated, had this all been some elaborate trick? Was she so stupid to fall into this trap? HIS trap? He made her fall in love with him just too…Just to use her…

"Did you really tink Gambit liked you Chere?" he laughed viciously, no longer carrying his cheerful mannerisms, but a rather dark and mirthless quality.

"You've killed me," she said quietly, defeated. "You've broken me completely," the evil ones just smiled.

"That was the intention," the woman said.

"Just remember what happened to the Ancient Mariner," Rogue had slipped off now, gazing past these people, to words that just came to her, "He killed the albatross…Something innocent…And everyone around him died and he was launched into hell on earth…Life in Death will have your souls…"

The woman looked disarmed by this statement, as if something were wrong. Come to think of it, they all appeared this way, confused and alarmed.

"What are you talking about?" the woman questioned.

"I don't know," she replied a little bit confused, "Its not me…" it was then that realization dawned on her. "This isn't real…None of it is real!"

The woman gave a frustrated, saddened sigh and everything began to melt…The people, the place, everything, and then new surroundings came up. It was as if someone were painting it; first came the tight four walls, then a chair was put under her…A door…A light…Little details. She was back in the room those damn people through her in after their experiment. She was tied up, unable to move, stuck once more.

"Is this real?" She asked out loud. "Is this real!"

She remembered seeing Gambit's figure after her ordeal with Kitty. "Was that made up to!"

Nothing made sense anymore. When you're reality gets tampered with too often you begin to lose a sense of what is actually there, real, concrete. It may as well be all lies.

"Let me out!" she screamed and the ropes tying her hands disappeared. Rogue stood up, not feeling weak or unsteady, no, she felt different now; she felt powerful.

"Let me out!" she screamed again, her voice made the whole room ripple. "Stop messing with my head and let me out RIGHT NOW!" This time the ripple caused everything to shatter and she was now floating…Floating among shattered pieces of the room, like glass that held pictures of where she just was.

Rogue felt herself land and she opened her eyes to find a very similar environment. She was back in the mansion, it was dark, much like it had been before.

"Welcome back Chere," there he was again, in all of his glory…Only he wasn't perfect like he was before, he looked tired…Hurt almost.

"Remy? Is it really you this time," she knew it was…She had memories of it…Wait, that didn't make sense…Unless—"You touched me without the ring?"

"Remy did what he thought he 'ad to…I was afraid dat you wouldn't make it…"

She grabbed hold of his neck and pulled him into a fierce embrace, overcome with happiness just knowing he was alright, that he wasn't dead and that this truly was real…Wasn't it? It had to be…

"How touching," it was that damn woman again, who the hell was she? This was getting pretty annoying. Her friends were there too looking rather upset with what was happening.

"Remy," she whispered "Can you stand?"

"Didn't give you dat much Chere," he smirk and stood with her.

"Do you really think the two of you can take on all of us, not including the whole X-men team just ready to do our will?" she questioned rather curiously.

"Nah," Remy started, "It's a big place, could take weeks to find us in here."

He shot a inconspicuous look at Rogue, as if trying to tell her something, but she just didn't understand.

"Oh really?" blondie asked. "And how do you purpose to escape your current circumstance."

"Well, Remy always got a ace in da pocket."

Rogue immediately understood and reached her hand down into his pocket, trying to keep her eyes on the group in front of them, praying they didn't notice.

"You mean up your sleeve?" One of the men corrected.

"Is dat right? Remy was never good wit all de expressions," a smile again graced his features, "but dis time he tinks dat its in his pocket."

"With that Rogue quickly charged a card and threw it at their enemies. The cards had been in his pocket and thanks to his little gift to her (energy and powers) she was able to pull a Gambit. This was mostly to blink them long enough to make some sort of escape.

Remy led Rogue into the library, which was a dead end so she was somewhat in another panic.

"Remy, they're gonna find us!"

"Calm down petit, Remmy got a plan," he looked at the bookcase behind him, searching for something in particular.

"Remy!"

"Here it is!" he pulled out a book by Coleridge and a passage opened up with it.

"How did you know about that?" she questioned in disbelief, _she_ didn't even know about that.

"Dey don't call me Gambit for nothing," he grabbed her hand and let her into the passageway, closing the case behind them.

It was a narrow hall lit by torches, however cliché that was. After about ten minutes of running up and down and left and right, Remy stopped.

"We rest here," he sat down and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"You saved me," Rogue said with a little grin as she sat across from him.

"Remy just be makin' a habit of it isn't it?" he reached into his other pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He drew a cigarette to his lips a lit it.

"Think I can bum one?"

"You a smoker Chere?" he asked skeptically.

"Not until I absorbed you Cajun," she reached over and grabbed one. She place it to her own lips and he leaned over, very close and lit it for her.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly with concern.

"Physically yeah I guess…What happened to you? They told me you were dead…"

"Well, dat crazy woman knocked me out and your friends stuck me in dis tiny little room. As if any room in dis place could hold me," he gave a little dismissive gesture.

"How'd you find me?"

"Followed what I felt," he said simply.

"And what does that mean?"

"Aw come on Chere, can't give up all of Gambit's secrets, you'd get tired of me," he took another drag of his cigarette.

"I doubt that," she followed suite but then stopped in contemplation, "won't they be able to find us from the smoke?"

"Now I doubt _that_ dis place is secure, meant fo' living if needed. Suppose to be perfectly secure, sound proof, bullet proof" indicating to the cigarette, "smoke proof."

"You know too much about this place."

"I'm de enemy oui? Remy knows his enemies inside out, it comes in handy once in a while."

"Oh…Remy, while I was out did you say something about an albatross or something?"

"You heard dat?" he cocked his head and she nodded.

There was a moment of tired silence before Roague scooted over to his side and he put his arm around her.

"We should get movin again."

"Juste un petit plus long…"

"Pour toi? N'importe quoi…"

("Just a little while longer.")

("For you? Anything.")

Authors note: Hmm now how can we be sure this is real? Oh I love to mess with people's minds that's no question, oh and excuse my awful French, I no longer take it in school :)


End file.
